


Dovahhil ! Cœur de Dragon

by Zokwani



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, beaucoup d'angst soyons honnêtes, ça donne meilleur goût au confort quand il arrive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokwani/pseuds/Zokwani
Summary: "Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Malgré son enrôlement dans la Guilde, la découverte de son pouvoir d'Enfant de Dragon et ses victoires contre Harkon et Alduin, Siltafiir comptait autant de prétendants qu'avant sa fugue. Autrement dit, aucun. Cependant, on ne l'esquivait plus par mépris, mais bien par crainte. Elle supposait que ça comptait comme une amélioration."





	1. Faillaise – La Cruche Percée

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations lecteurs fébriles!
> 
> Avant de vous laisser vous plonger dans ce récit, je tiens à vous informer que certains de ses chapitres contiennent du dovahzul, ou langue draconique, dont les traductions se trouveront à la fin des chapitres en question. De plus, si vous avez raté les tags, des descriptions plus ou moins graphiques de viol y sont parsemées. Vous êtes prévenus.
> 
> Ensuite, si vous suivez par hasard l'histoire principale de Siltafiir, oubliez tout ce que vous y avez lu. Partez du principe qu'elle a tout accompli en suivant le scénario du jeu à moins que ce soit précisé ici.
> 
> Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

**Faillaise – La Cruche Percée**

Siltafiir aimait la Guilde des voleurs plus encore que sa propre famille, et ce malgré l'indélicatesse complète dont faisaient preuve certains de ses membres. En général, cette attitude l'amusait, lui rappelait toutes les règles de bienséance auxquelles elle avait échappé en fuyant Haute-Roche. Mais parfois…

\- Non, j'oserais jamais. Si ça lui plaît pas et qu'elle s'énerve, c'est un coup à finir écrasé contre un mur.

\- Pire ! Imagine qu'elle aime ça. Si tu la fais crier trop fort c'est la chambre entière qui est réduite en miettes.

Vipir et Niruin s'esclaffèrent sans savoir que la concernée se tenait à l'entrée du bar, à moins de trois mètres, cachée par l'ombre du couloir. Le sang bouillonnant, elle approcha des ricaneurs et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds en la reconnaissant. L'elfe conserva un calme relatif lorsqu'il lui demanda depuis combien de temps elle les écoutait, tandis que Vipir piétinait le sol dans sa panique en lui jurant que ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Vous aviez beaucoup de trucs à dire sur moi, gronda-t-elle, les poings serrés, mais pour vous, trois mots suffiront.

Elle inspira profondément, leur arrachant un couinement effrayé, mais ne prononça que _fus_ avant qu'une pression contre sa gorge ne lui coupe le souffle. Prête à insulter celui qui venait de tirer son capuchon, elle fit volte-face, mais ravala ses réprimandes devant l'expression sévère du maître de la Guilde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de la Voix ? lui rappela Brynjolf d'un ton de père qui sermonnait son enfant.

\- Pas sur les collègues, maugréa-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules, mais ils ont-

\- Pas de mais. Quand ils disent des conneries, tu ne les écrases pas contre un mur, tu leur demandes d'arrêter. Et quand tu réalises que ce sont des gamins qui ne changeront jamais, tu apprends à les ignorer, comme tout le monde. Maintenant va voir Cynric, vous partez en mission à Solitude.

Morose, elle obéit sans plus de protestation. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Malgré son enrôlement dans la Guilde, la découverte de son pouvoir d'Enfant de Dragon et ses victoires contre Harkon et Alduin, elle comptait autant de prétendants qu'avant sa fugue. Autrement dit, aucun. Cependant, on ne l'esquivait plus par mépris, mais bien par crainte. Elle supposait que ça comptait comme une amélioration.

En se dirigeant vers le centre de la Guilde, elle triturait le pommeau de sa dague porte-bonheur, une lame d'acier toute simple que Brynjolf lui avait offerte plus d'une année auparavant en récompense pour son premier gros contrat réussi. Cette arme ne valait pas grand-chose au combat, mais le symbole discret de la Guilde, gravé juste au-dessus de sa garde, lui rappelait sans jamais faillir qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille aimante. Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle heurta un de ses collègues. Elle maugréa quelques excuses en reconnaissant Cynric. Il afficha son usuelle froideur hautaine, une expression dont il ne se départait que pour railler ses collègues ou annoncer ses victoires aux cartes et aux dés.

\- Brynjolf nous envoie tous les deux en mission, déclara-t-il de son ton détaché, tu dois me frayer un chemin dans un entrepôt de Solitude.

\- Il me l'a dit. Autant que j'y aille seule si le problème c'est d'accéder-

\- D'après Gulum-Ei, la cible est un coffre à cinq serrures enchantées pour se réinitialiser toutes les soixante secondes.

Siltafiir dut bien admettre que seuls leurs talents combinés viendraient à bout de ce contrat.

**À suivre…**


	2. Solitude – Entrepôt de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental

**Solitude – Entrepôt de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental**

_zul mey gut_

Siltafiir pouffa silencieusement en observant un garde de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental qui courait jusqu'à un coin d'ombre, puis, n'y trouvant personne, accusait son imagination de lui jouer des tours. Cynric et elle-même profitèrent de cette diversion pour franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du coffre. Crochet dégainé, il plongea sur le mécanisme pendant que son acolyte montait la garde.

Dévorée par la curiosité, elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule du crocheteur. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher devant l'adresse irréelle qu'il exhibait. Il s'attaquait aux deux dernières serrures _en même temps_ , un crochet et une sonde dans chaque main. Bouche bée, elle fixa cette démonstration sans cligner. Quand le couvercle pivota, ils poussèrent un sifflement ravi devant une pile de gemmes roses si brillantes qu'elles semblaient éclairer leurs alentours.

Croyant avoir échappé à la vigilance des gardes, ils regagnèrent la sortie, mais l'un des hommes découvrit le crime et sonna l'alerte. Ils longèrent les docks sur une dizaine de mètres, jusqu'à une petite bâtisse de pierre où Vittoria Vici menait ses affaires avec tous les importateurs qui s'amarraient dans le port. La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit alors, crachant une volée d'hommes énervés.

Siltafiir poussa Cynric dans l'entrée de la bâtisse, priant qu'aucun des hommes en colère ne l'ait remarqué, puis se positionna au milieu du ponton. Craignant que la lumière des lunes ne l'éclaire pas assez, elle recula jusqu'au halo d'une lanterne et s'immobilisa un instant, certaine que même le mortel le plus ballot de Nirn ne pourrait la manquer dans une telle mise en scène.

\- L'armure de la Guilde !

\- Attrapez cette voleuse !

Son plan fonctionnait. Elle se rua sur le chemin ascendant qui quittait les docks, jetant de fréquents regards dans son dos pour confirmer qu'ils la suivaient toujours. Dès qu'elle jugea la distance suffisante, elle s'enveloppa du pouvoir d'invisibilité que lui avait accordé Nocturne et revint sur ses pas en évitant soigneusement le trajet de ses poursuivants.

Cynric s'était caché à l'étage de la bâtisse, assis sur le parquet, adossé à une caisse, le capuchon baissé pour mieux entendre tout arrivant impromptu. Toujours indécelable, Siltafiir n'essaya guère de réprimer ses désirs mutins et vint s'accroupir à quelques centimètres de son complice.

\- Bouh ! souffla-t-elle en réapparaissant.

Ils échappa un cri étranglé, grogna, puis ricana en aplatissant ses cheveux.

\- Brynjolf a pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça en me disant de te prendre en mission, admit-il dès qu'elle cessa de pouffer.

\- Et je regrette pas de t'avoir vu en action, avoua-t-elle, deux serrures d'un coup, ça c'est du doigté !

Malgré l'obscurité, elle crut déceler un sourire sur le visage de Cynric. Celui-ci s'avança, surprenant la jeune fille qui bascula sur les fesses. Il se pencha sur elle, une main posée par terre afin de garder son équilibre, l'autre tirant sur le capuchon de la Brétonne pour révéler des mèches blondes aussi ondulées qu'emmêlées.

\- Mon doigté ne se limite pas au maniement des crochets, susurra-t-il, si proche que son souffle caressait sa joue.

Avant que le cerveau surchauffé de Siltafiir ne comprenne le sens véritable de cette phrase, un cliquetis métallique attira son attention juste sous son menton. De sa main libre, Cynric venait de défaire la boucle qui fermait son col et s'apprêtait à goûter la gorge ainsi révélée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cracha-t-elle, ses paumes plaquées contre le torse de son collègue.

\- Je sais que tu es vierge, mais quand même, railla-t-il en triturant les boucles intouchées de son armure, ça me paraît évident.

\- Comment tu ?… murmura-t-elle avant de se ressaisir, les joues rouges d'embarras autant que de colère. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Combien tu as parié ? Avec qui ? Vipir ? Thrynn ? Niruin ?

\- Personne, je suis juste curieux, lui assura-t-il en continuant de la déshabiller, une ceinture à la fois.

\- Curieux ? répéta-t-elle, son venin quelque peu dilué par cette réponse et par son geste.

D'un claquement de doigt, il termina de déboucler son plastron, révélant un torse couvert d'une simple bande de lin – à court de tuniques mettables, elle avait opté pour un attirail basique et se demandait si elle regrettait ou se réjouissait de cette décision. La voie dégagée, il sauta sur le cou de sa comparse.

\- Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir, ronronna-t-il contre sa peau, s'attaquant à présent au lacet de ses pantalons.

Aussi écarlate qu'intriguée, elle répliqua de quelques bégaiements. Des doigts froids lui dérobèrent un hoquet en glissant contre son bas ventre, avant de s'enfoncer dans ses poils pubiens. Déboussolée par les suçons qu'il déposait sous sa mâchoire, elle en oublia presque de contenir sa Voix et un grondement plus puissant que les autres se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa langue. Elle mordit sa lèvre au dernier instant, mais le _Thu'um_ filtra. Cynric s'écarta, prononça un juron joyeux, puis termina de lui arracher ses pantalons.

Elle pensa à le réprimander pour sa brusquerie, mais dut enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche quand il reprit ses manipulations. Électrisée par ces sensations que ses plaisirs solitaires n'avaient jamais égalées, elle se surprit à écarter les cuisses pour lui offrir un accès plus aisé. Cependant, les planches vibraient sous son dos, inquiétant la petite partie de son esprit qui songeait encore au monde extérieur.

D'ailleurs, elle crut entendre une conversation énervée devant leur cachette, sûrement leurs poursuivants qui revenaient de leur chasse infructueuse. Cynric montra heureusement un peu de prudence et s'immobilisa, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Le crâne appuyé par terre, elle s'autorisa un rire silencieux quand le danger se fut éloigné. Mieux valait s'arrêter, ils prenaient trop de risques à batifoler ainsi.

Appuyée sur ses coudes, elle voulut se redresser, mais il la tira à deux mains par le bassin et la colla contre lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à toucher le premier pénis de sa vie de cette manière-là, songea-t-elle en blêmissant quelque-peu devant le membre chaud qui pulsait sur son bas-ventre. Voulait-elle vraiment que sa première fois se déroule ainsi, couchée entre des caisses et des senteurs poissonneuses ?

\- Cynric, attends… hésita-t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner.

\- Détends-toi, souffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise, tu vas aimer, promis.

La bouche sèche, elle essaya de suivre son conseil. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attendre à un destin plus raffiné – c'était mille fois préférable à celui qu'elle aurait rencontré si ses parents l'avaient mariée comme ils le désiraient, autant s'estimer heureuse que quelqu'un veuille bien d'elle et en profiter tant que cela durait. L'hésitation la gagnait pourtant, et la verge qui frottait ses plis n'aidait pas.

Un coup de reins décida pour elle, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise. Les premiers allers-retours tirèrent sa peau, lui dérobèrent même un gémissement peiné, mais la douleur s'estompa prestement. Elle perdit toute notion du temps.

Un ultime grondement la parcourut finalement, suivi presque aussitôt d'un râle extatique contre son oreille. Cynric se retira en soupirant de contentement. Un courant d'air en profita pour refroidir la trainée gluante qui maculait déjà l'entrejambes de Siltafiir. Frissonnante, la tête légère, elle reprit son souffle, se rhabilla maladroitement, puis se tourna vers son collègue. Prêt depuis un moment, il patientait, bras croisés, assis sur une caisse, la cheville appuyée sur le genou.

\- On y va ?

Il avait retrouvé son ton froid. Sans plus perdre de temps, ils quittèrent les docks, prudents d'esquiver les gardes qui rôdaient encore. Couverts par la nuit, ils s'approprièrent deux chevaux dans les écuries de la ville et retournèrent chez eux.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _zul mey gut_ \- voix tromper lointain - il s'agit du cri "Télékinésie", dont le mur est gardé par Krosis (j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre les cri draconiques entre guillemets, pour symboliser leur puissance et leur supériorité par rapport à notre vocabulaire de pauvres mortels)
> 
> J'espère avoir bien réussi à vous communiquer le ton de l'histoire jusque-là, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous voyez des fautes ou autres incohérences. J'ai bien relu chaque chapitre, mais on ne sait jamais. Dites-moi également si quelque-chose vous plait déjà, sinon j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite.
> 
> À tout bientôt !


	3. Faillaise – La Cruche Percée, Réservoir

**Faillaise – La Cruche Percée, Réservoir**

\- … dix, onze, douze pierres de Barenziah ! compta Brynjolf, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus devant chaque gemme qui sortait du sac. Continuez comme ça et vous allez mettre Vex de bonne humeur.

Il frétillait de joie en manipulant le butin. Pire qu'un gamin. Malgré son insistance exaspérante à se plaindre de son rôle de maître, il adorait ce travail. Même quand quelqu'un offrait de le délester de son fardeau, il refusait, arguant que le prétendant manquait d'une qualité quelconque soudainement requise pour arborer ce titre.

Salaire en poche, Cynric tourna le dos à ses collègues et s'éloigna. Siltafiir ravala un grognement. Il n'avait montré que son habituelle froideur durant tout le trajet, ce qui l'agaçait grandement. Plus énervant encore, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait tant, après tout il ne lui avait rien promis.

Lèvres pincées, elle voulut se diriger vers sa couche, mais le chef l'interpella. Des pensées meurtrières la saisirent alors qu'il l'assignait déjà à une autre mission, mais la mention de Maven Roncenoir apaisa son ire. Celle-ci ne convoquait non pas la voleuse, mais bien l'Enfant de Dragon. Ceci piqua sa curiosité et lui fit presque oublier la démangeaison entre ses jambes – chevaucher deux jours d'affilée juste après sa… collaboration avec Cynric, elle aurait dû se douter que des regrets l'attendaient à destination.

Elle remplaça sa tenue de voleuse par son armure de Rossignol, puis trotta jusqu'au Château d'Embruine. Maven l'y attendait, occupant son trône de jarl comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu. La mission était simple : localiser la source d'un trafique de skooma qui menaçait les ventes de l'hydromellerie Roncenoir. Le lendemain soir, Siltafiir acceptait déjà sa récompense sous la forme d'une clef. Ne lui restait qu'à vider son coffre dans la Souricière et en transporter le contenu à Rucheline, sa nouvelle demeure.

Ses affaires empaquetées, elle partit à la recherche de Brynjolf pour lui annoncer son déménagement. Suivant les indications de Saphir, elle se dirigea vers le bar en sifflotant. Sa bonne humeur se fragilisa pourtant quand elle reconnut le dos de Cynric, assis à la table la plus proche de l'entrée. Vipir, qui lui tenait compagnie, tira une chaise pour un nouvel arrivant.

\- Il paraît que je te dois mon dernier salaire, ricana Niruin en s'asseyant.

Un nœud d'appréhension étreignit le ventre de Siltafiir. Elle revêtit son invisibilité et avança jusqu'à voir le sourire trop satisfait de Cynric. Il soupesa la bourse de Niruin, puis la posa devant lui pour s'emparer de sa bière.

\- Alors, ça en valait la peine ? continua l'elfe, penché en avant.

Le sourire de Cynric s'élargit plus encore, puis il commença à leur conter une version embellie de sa rude séduction. Joues brûlantes, mains tremblantes, la mâchoire crispée si fort qu'elle en avait mal, Siltafiir approcha silencieusement. Alors qu'il interrompait son récit pour se rincer la gorge, elle saisit sa bière et la vida sur lui. Elle réapparut en lâchant la chope sur son crâne, s'empara de la bourse qui trônait encore sur la table, puis quitta les égouts à grandes enjambées.

Il lui avait menti en la regardant droit dans les yeux, en souriant. Elle remercia son masque de Rossignol de cacher ses larmes, car personne ne devait la voir pleurer, surtout pas à cause de ce rat. La porte de Rucheline claqua dans son dos. Sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires, elle sema son sac et les pièces de son armure jusqu'au lit et s'y effondra. Deux missions d'affilée auraient épuisé n'importe qui, personne ne la questionnerait si elle restait couchée tout le lendemain, songea-t-elle en agrippant un oreiller pour y cacher son visage.

Se laisser manipuler comme une débutante ne lui ressemblait pas, elle aurait dû savoir qu'on ne s'intéressait jamais à _elle_. On l'utilisait, ni plus ni moins. Sans même s'aventurer sur le sentier piégé des romances, il était ridicule d'espérer appâter un amant décent avec cette silhouette de poire, ces cheveux indomptables et ce trio de cicatrices qui défiguraient sa joue gauche. En fait, elle ne méritait pas mieux, elle l'avait bien cherché en se laissant émoustiller par ce crétin.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que dormir, mais le sommeil l'éludait sans pitié. Tandis qu'elle hésitait à aller se chercher un verre d'eau – ou peut-être quelque-chose de plus fort – la porte d'entrée grinça. Ses instincts d'aventurière prirent le dessus. Cachée sous son invisibilité, elle glissa hors du lit, un mot de puissance grondant déjà au fond de sa gorge. Son épuisement ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre une raclée à quiconque osait s'infiltrer chez elle. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Cynric.

Le sang bouillonnant, elle redevint visible juste devant lui. Il bondit en arrière, une main sur le cœur. Un courant d'air rappela à Siltafiir qu'elle ne portait que ses pantalons et la même bande de lin qu'à Solitude. Elle choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter ; même dénudée, l'Enfant de Dragon demeurait plus terrifiante qu'une armée.

\- Hors de chez moi.

Le _Thu'um_ filtra entre ses dents, suffit presque à le chasser, mais il secoua la tête et avança d'un pas.

\- Je voulais m'excu… commença-t-il avant de lever un sourcil. Tu pleures ?

Elle blêmit et se gifla à moitié en essuyant les larmes qui pendaient encore de ses cils. De tous ceux qui auraient pu la voir dans cet état, il avait fallu que ce soit lui.

\- C'était con de ma part, admit-il avant qu'elle se ressaisisse, mais j'aurais tenté ma chance avec toi même si Niruin ne m'avait pas proposé ce pari. Tu me plais.

Ces mots désamorcèrent sa colère. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui accorde une autre chance si aisément, pourtant le désir de croire à sa bonne foi supplanta toute prudence. Profitant de cette hésitation, il caressa son bras, abandonnant un frisson dans son sillage. Le cœur de Siltafiir balançait entre regretter et se réjouir de sa quasi-nudité. Cynric décida à sa place. Un baiser contre sa gorge la désorienta, un suçon la poussa en arrière, une morsure la fit tomber sur le lit.

\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Il se fit pardonner plusieurs fois cette nuit-là et durant les semaines qui suivirent, mais leur relation se limitait à de rares missions en duo et à ses visites nocturnes aléatoires. Devant les autres voleurs il mettait entre eux autant de distance qu'auparavant, voire plus. En fait, ses commentaires semblaient plus acérés, ses moqueries plus sincères lorsqu'il pointait les défauts de son habillement, la lenteur de ses tentatives de crochetage ou le nombre de nœuds dans ses cheveux.

La plupart du temps, elle se forçait à le prendre avec humour, cependant il s'attaquait souvent à des sujets sensibles et s'attirait ainsi les foudres de l'Enfant de Dragon, qui elle-même s'attirait les foudres de leur chef. Bien entendu, il n'oubliait jamais de s'excuser dès qu'ils se séparaient de leurs collègues.

Le matin suivant l'une de ces réconciliations, elle se réveilla, comme d'habitude, dans un lit vide. Malgré toute sa résolution, la vue des draps froids lui noua l'estomac. Peu désireuse de croiser la source de son tourment, elle hésita à rester couchée toute la journée. Au pire, si une urgence se présentait, Brynjolf frapperait à sa porte en un rien de temps.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Elle sauta du matelas, le cœur cognant aussi fort que le sauvage qui avait agressé sa maison. Une tunique froissée et des pantalons mal lacés suffiraient à accueillir cet importun, décida-t-elle en piétinant bruyamment le parquet. Sa colère disparut devant les deux êtres masqués qui attendaient sur le seuil, remplacée par une nervosité combattive. Le plus proche s'adressa à elle d'un ton mécanique, dénigra son titre de _Dovahkiin_ , puis ils l'attaquèrent. La Voix les terrassa.

Grâce à un message manuscrit déniché dans la poche de l'un d'eux, elle apprit qu'ils venaient de Solstheim. Elle rassembla son équipement, descendit dans la Souricière afin d'annoncer son départ à Brynjolf, se réjouit de ne pas croiser Cynric, puis quitta la ville. Après une courte marche, elle se plaça au centre de la route et cria en direction du ciel :

_ODAHVIING_

Un dragon aux écailles carmin apparut bientôt entre les nuages, puis se posa devant elle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait, l'âme d'Odahviing frétillait d'agacement à l'idée d'être traité comme une monture. Après de rapides salutations, elle grimpa sur son dos, prête à partir pour Solstheim. Mais d'abord, elle devait faire escale au Château Volkihar.

Vith avait été d'une grande aide face à Harkon, tout d'abord de par sa position parmi les membres de sa cour, mais surtout grâce à ses capacités en combat. Anciennement une prêtresse au service du culte draconique, elle avait fui sa destruction, s'était reconvertie en immortelle, trahissant finalement son maître pour rejoindre la Garde de l'Aube et sauver Tamriel d'une nuit éternelle. Elle s'était récompensée en s'octroyant quelques ailes du château pour son usage personnel.

\- Tu m'avais parlé de lui, déclara Siltafiir en lui tendant le message de ses attaquants, apparemment il est toujours vivant.

Les yeux tombants de l'Atmoréenne s'écarquillèrent en passant sur le nom de son ancien confrère.

\- Si je m'attendais… souffla-t-elle en écartant une mèche rousse de son visage pour mieux voir le papier. Donne-moi une minute, je me prépare.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous venez de faire la connaissance de Vith, qui portait jadis le masque de Krosis. Je n'en dirai pas plus sur elle ici, l'histoire s'en chargera. Efficacement, j'espère.
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez du récit jusqu'alors, ce que vous vous attendez à y trouver plus tard et tout le tintouin. Je me réjouis de savoir ce qu'y vous y plait (ou déplait).


	4. Solstheim – Village des Skaals

**Solstheim – Village des Skaals**

Inviter Vith à l'accompagner avait été une idée de génie. Sa force de vampire lui permit de soulever une Siltafiir et un Miraak à demi-conscients lorsqu'Apocrypha les cracha tous deux sur Nirn. Semant des jurons essoufflés sur tout le trajet, elle les transporta du temple dudit Miraak jusqu'au village des Skaals. Là-bas, Frea, une guerrière qui les avait assistées lors de leur lutte face à Hermaeus-Mora, les accueillit avec réticence.

Siltafiir se réveilla après quelques heures, tandis que Miraak n'ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain. Sonné par son brusque retour dans ce monde de sons, de lumières et de parfums variés, il peina d'abord à respirer, puis à se mouvoir, et même quelques gorgées d'eau lui causèrent plus de douleur que de soulagement. Son estomac réagissait mal à ces millénaires d'inactivité. Pour ne rien arranger, sa réunion avec Vith ne se déroula guère mieux.

\- Content de me revoir ? rit-elle, apparemment amusée par les babines retroussées et les yeux plissés de son ancien confrère.

\- Tu es un vampire, cracha-t-il après une lente gorgée d'eau.

\- Tu préférerais que je sois morte ? s'offusqua-t-elle, posant théâtralement une main sur sa généreuse poitrine.

\- Tu _es_ morte.

 _\- Techniquement_ morte. Complètement différent.

Son humour étonna Siltafiir, mais après une si longue vie il devait être aisé d'aborder les critiques avec légèreté. De plus, cette tactique porta ses fruits. Deux jours plus tard, il osa admettre que la présence de sa vieille amie ne le dérangeait pas, elle le convainquit même de la laisser le serrer dans ses bras. D'abord raide, il répondit lentement à son étreinte, des tremblements visibles dans les membres.

Ce spectacle émut un peu Siltafiir, qui les observait depuis l'autre bout de la cabane, assise par terre à déguster un ragoût de horqueur. En fait, il l'affectait plus que de raison, réalisa-t-elle en essuyant une larme. Cette réaction lui arracha un froncement de sourcils, puis elle sentit l'origine véritable de son émoi : une présence prenante, presque étouffante. Elle essuya une autre larme. Ces émotions émanaient de Miraak, nul doute possible.

D'une main tremblante, elle posa son bol à côté d'elle et tourna le dos aux retrouvailles. Jamais elle n'avait partagé ses sentiments si puissamment. Probablement parce qu'ils s'étaient toujours rencontrés dans des circonstances pour le moins distrayantes. Loin d'Apocrypha, des cris et des combats, l'euphorie inespérée qu'il exhalait la frappait de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé par les sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge, elle s'enfuit silencieusement de la maison.

Les quelques jours que Miraak prit à se rétablir, elle l'esquiva tant que possible, proposant son aide aux Skaals dès qu'elle le pouvait, surtout lorsqu'ils partaient en chasse. Quand il s'habitua enfin aux stimuli du monde extérieur, elle se crut libérée de ses accès de bonheur excessifs, mais l'un des plus violents se produisit au moment du départ.

Le temps que leur monture les rejoigne, ils décidèrent que Miraak vivrait en compagnie de son ancienne consœur, à Volkihar. Après tout, il ne méritait rien de moins qu'un château. Et Siltafiir ne prévoyait pas exactement de partager sa petite maison avec ce torrent d'émotions ambulant.

Odahviing salua prudemment le premier Enfant de Dragon, ne se rappelant que trop bien du soulèvement qu'il avait mené presque à lui seul quatre millénaires plus tôt. Siltafiir s'assura que leurs différends passés ne se réveilleraient pas au milieu du trajet, puis escalada l'échine de son écailleux allié, suivie de Vith et d'un Miraak hésitant. D'un coup d'ailes, ils décollèrent.

Quelques secondes suffirent ; le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, le froid revigorant qui piquait sa peau, les kilomètres de terre et de mer que le soleil levant enveloppait d'un halo blanc l'émerveillèrent plus que jamais jusqu'alors. La tête légère, elle lutta afin de garder le dos droit et les yeux secs jusqu'à Volkihar, ce qu'elle accomplit en conservant un silence total. Heureusement, dès l'atterrissage, l'humeur de Miraak retrouva sa morosité habituelle.

Il n'atteignit pas même le centre du hall principal avant de rebrousser chemin. Siltafiir ne pouvait exactement le traiter de fine bouche, elle-même retroussait les narines au milieu des relents de chair et de sang qui imprégnaient les pierres du château. Abandonnant Vith, qui semblait bouder sincèrement cette fois, ils reprirent leur envol en direction de Faillaise.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les personnages sont introduits à présent. J'espère sincèrement que ma dépiction de Miraak vous satisfaira. J'ai pris quelques libertés que vous remarquerez au fil de votre lecture, entre autres la connexion que Siltafiir entretient avec les âmes des dragons, et surtout avec celle de Miraak.
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre avis, je me réjouis de savoir quel effet cette histoire a sur ceux qui tentent de la lire.


	5. Markarth – Auberge du Sang d'Argent

**Markarth – Auberge du Sang d'Argent**

Siltafiir passa les premiers jours de leur cohabitation à s'assurer que ses repas ne le tuaient pas, pourtant il se montra d'une étonnante discrétion. En fait, il dormait la plupart du temps, comme si son corps tentait de rattraper le retard accumulé en Oblivion. Un cauchemar le réveillait parfois, généralement dans un hurlement qui secouait la moitié de la ville, mais ces occurrences se raréfiaient à mesure qu'il s'accoutumait à sa liberté.

Cependant, un autre changement majeur s'opéra : les visites de Cynric cessèrent. Il l'évitait avec conviction, au point de ne jamais la regarder. Elle aurait presque préféré le retour de ses insultes déguisées, au moins il lui aurait accordé un peu d'attention.

Une mission en duo le força à lui parler, même s'il se contenta d'échanger le strict minimum jusqu'à leur extraction de la trésorerie de Markarth. Seule l'intimité d'une chambre d'auberge délia sa langue, et non pour le meilleur comme elle l'avait espéré. Il drapait chacune de ses paroles d'une froideur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue à ce point tranchante.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? osa-t-elle demander, assise sur l'un des deux lits.

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes des hommes chez toi ? rétorqua-t-il en ôtant son armure sans la regarder.

Le problème venait bien de Miraak, songea-t-elle en se renfrognant.

\- C'est le temps qu'il se remette, se justifia-t-elle en triturant le bas de sa tunique, il peut à peine manger.

\- Admettons, concéda-t-il en posant son plastron, tu es quand même partie sans prévenir personne.

\- J'ai prévenu Brynjolf !

\- Oui, et tu sais à quel point il est doué pour transmettre ce genre d'information. Monsieur avait des choses importantes à faire, j'ai dû lui courir après pendant deux jours avant de savoir où tu étais. _La_ fois où je veux te faire une surprise, je trouve une maison vide, et quand tu reviens enfin pas moyen d'être seuls à cause de ton nouvel ami.

\- Ce n'est pas !… faillit-elle crier, mais il avait titillé sa curiosité. Une… Une surprise ?

La réponse se fit désirer. Il arguait que, de toute manière, c'était du passé, une si belle occasion ne se représenterait pas, et qu'après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés il ne faudrait pas espérer le voir recommencer, surtout si elle pouvait disparaître du jour en lendemain. Quelques minutes d'insistance révélèrent qu'il avait déniché une bouteille de vin épicé tout droit importé de Refuge, le genre qu'elle s'amusait à dérober lors des fêtes mondaines qui avaient ponctué son adolescence. Elle lui avait mentionné ce plaisir nostalgique une fois et, contre toute attente, il s'en était rappelé.

L'eau lui monta à la bouche, mais Cynric sauta à pieds joints sur son accès de gourmandise : frustré par son absence imprévue, il s'était consolé en vidant la bouteille sans assistance. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle s'insulta silencieusement pour l'avoir esquivé. Elle aurait dû lui annoncer son départ en personne, ou au moins lui écrire un message.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'allongea sur le matelas de pierre en lui tournant le dos et moucha sa chandelle. Il l'imita peu après. Les paupières serrées, elle lista toutes les recettes d'alchimie qu'elle connaissait, leurs ingrédients et méthodes de préparation inclus. Cette technique l'assommait généralement en quelques minutes, mais la présence de l'autre voleur parasitait ses pensées.

Au moindre bruissement, elle espérait qu'il la rejoindrait, puis la honte l'empoignait. Le cœur agité par l'un de ces faux espoirs, elle retourna à ses recettes en s'insultant silencieusement. L'Enfant de Dragon ne manquait pas d'affection, de contact humain ou d'un quelconque type d'attention, elle ne requérait que le respect qui lui était dû. Rien de plus.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle sursauta. La silhouette imprécise de Cynric se tenait accroupie à côté de son lit, dessinée par le seul trait de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte.

\- Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

\- Bien sûr, siffla-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une agaçante évidence.

Du bout des doigts, il trouva sa main et glissa jusqu'à son épaule, puis son cou, puis sa nuque. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée avec une telle douceur. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais embrassée non plus, ce à quoi il remédia dans l'instant. Son baiser la plaqua sur le matelas de pierre. Enivrée par ce contact, elle en oublia de cacher son enthousiasme et enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relation avec Cynric se précise.
> 
> J'espère, encore et toujours, que le récit vous captive et vous donne envie d'en lire la suite. Faites-moi part de ce qui vous y (dé)plait le plus sans peur ou gêne, je ne demande qu'à savoir.


	6. Faillaise – Rucheline

**Faillaise – Rucheline**

Siltafiir claqua la porte de sa demeure. Après un rapide regard alentours, elle tourna sur sa droite, ignora Miraak assis deux pas dans son dos et se pencha sur l'âtre. Sans un mot, elle dégaina sa dague porte-bonheur, qu'elle planta dans la pièce de viande qui grillait sur le feu pour la soulever et la jeter sur le parquet. Il sauta de sa chaise en poussant des exclamations indignées, qu'elle tut d'un " _Nahlot !_ " furibond. Son _Thu'um_ résonna si fort que le foyer s'éteignit en même temps que les paroles de Miraak.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit trente fois que si tu veux t'entraîner à cuisiner c'est seulement quand je suis là ! le sermonna-t-elle en agitant la lame sous son nez. Même chose pour l'alchimie tant qu'on y est ! Tu sais combien tu me coûtes en ingrédients ?

\- Et tu comptes faire des économies en les jetant par terre ? grinça-t-il en croisant les bras

\- N'essaie pas de mettre la faute sur moi, ce bout de charbon était déjà immangeable avant que j'arrive, siffla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la viande carbonisée.

Elle leur cuisina un repas comestible, tout en se gardant bien de satisfaire Miraak. À force de le nourrir, elle avait découvert ses goûts culinaires hors-norme. Il raffolait, entre autres, des textures élastiques et méprisait tout ce qui fondait sur la langue. Aussi leur concocta-t-elle un ragoût dont le bœuf tendre se différenciait à peine du bouillon dans lequel il flottait.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû se calmer un peu avant de rentrer, songea-t-elle en voyant la viande se désintégrer au contact de sa fourchette. Elle aimait bien mâcher sa nourriture, et l'aura morose de Miraak n'améliorait guère son humeur. Tout ça parce que Cynric ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance malgré leur discussion à Markarth.

Il lui accordait de rapides entrevues dans les ruelles les plus sombres de la ville tout en l'accablant de sous-entendus accusateurs. Rien ne l'aurait ravie plus que le départ de l'invité forcé mais, de toute évidence, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'occuper de lui-même. Sa tentative de rôti l'aurait cloué au lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine au bas mot. Elle ne l'avait pas extirpé d'Oblivion pour le perdre à cause d'une indigestion, mais elle ne voulait pas y sacrifier sa première relation charnelle. À moins que les divins ne répondent à ses appels à l'aide, des regrets accompagneraient chacun de ses choix.

Pour sa plus grande joie, il retrouva le contrôle de ses sens à peine quelques jours plus tard. Il ne gaspilla pas un instant pour s'envoler vers l'Académie de Fortdhiver afin d'y appliquer toute la théorie magique qu'il avait accumulée en Apocrypha. Siltafiir s'en réjouit ; elle avait craint qu'il s'adonne à la conquête du pays, mais la mention de ce projet l'avait empli d'une lassitude si discrète qu'indubitable.

Son départ ramena un peu de normalité dans le quotidien de la voleuse. Durant un peu plus d'un mois, elle aligna les petits boulots et les rencontres avec Cynric. Celui-ci se montra de plus en plus aventureux, au point de lui voler de rapides baisers dans les ombres de la Cruche Percée dès que les autres leur tournaient le dos. Par trois fois, elle se réveilla à ses côtés, mais elle ne sut jamais s'il avait choisi de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie ou simplement oublié de se lever.

Bien entendu, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Rentrant chez elle à la fin d'une journée parsemée de larcins, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. L'intrus était de retour. Non content de la troubler de par sa simple présence, tout portait à croire qu'il allait l'obliger à jouer la nourrice une fois de plus, bien qu'il ne semble pas encore le réaliser.

\- Les flux énergétiques de Fortdhiver sont constamment exploités et déréglés, grommela-t-il en rangeant de nouveaux livres dans leur bibliothèque, c'est épuisant d'adapter tous mes calculs à cet environnement.

\- La fièvre ne doit pas aider, ricana-t-elle depuis le pied des escaliers, l'épaule appuyée au mur.

\- Je n'ai pas de fièvre.

\- Arrête de mentir, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Un catalogue d'enchantements entre les doigts, il se figea, puis se tourna lentement vers la Brétonne, ses sourcils encore plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle cligna des yeux, se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et porta une main à sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas… Je voulais dire que tu me donnes littéralement la nausée, s'enfonça-t-elle avant de retrouver ses mots, je sens ton âme, tu sais que je peux sentir ton âme, je me sens mal quand tu te sens mal. Me mentir ne sert à rien.

Ces arguments suffirent à le mettre au lit pendant qu'elle préparait du thé au miel et un dîner qui n'aggraverait pas son état. Assurée qu'il ne manquerait de rien pour les heures à venir, elle retourna à ses obligations sans inquiétude particulière. Après un rapide cambriolage chez le forgeron, elle s'en alla récolter le salaire qui lui permettrait d'acheter des ingrédients frais pour le soigner et le renvoyer à Fortdhiver.

Penchée sur son laboratoire d'alchimie, elle ignorait de son mieux le regard curieux de Miraak, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, qui suivait chaque mouvement de ses mains avec une attention religieuse. Elle tenta bien de le renvoyer dans son lit, mais son amour de l'apprentissage et de la connaissance couvraient la voix de sa guérisseuse. Derrière ses grommellements, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- C'est moi ! annonça joyeusement Cynric au milieu des escaliers.

Son sang se glaça, puis elle se retourna lentement. L'entrain de Cynric avait disparu avant qu'elle ne croise son regard. Tentant de conserver un semblant de calme, elle avança en maudissant ses genoux tremblants.

\- Je vois que tu es occupée, siffla-t-il en remontant, pardon pour le dérangement.

Elle lui courut après jusque dans la rue, mais il ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil. Au neuvième jour de ce traitement, elle n'en pouvait plus. La santé de Miraak ne montrait aucune amélioration et la vue répétée du dos de Cynric serrait sa gorge avec trop de fermeté. Elle n'était pas désespérée au point de le supplier, sa fierté l'en empêchait encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Miraak, debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, enroulé dans sa couverture.

Elle se désintéressa du laboratoire alchimique pour le saluer d'un regard morose, puis se repencha sur sa potion. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa vie privée, c'était bien ce parasite.

\- Tu es vraiment trop déprimée, c'est oppressant, insista-t-il en approchant, c'est à cause de ce _joor_ qui est venu l'autre jour ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Si seulement, gronda-t-il en montrant les dents, j'ai l'impression que ton humeur entrave ma guérison.

Elle oublia complètement sa concoction et faillit l'insulter pour cette accusation, mais il marquait un point. Elle se serait probablement plainte de manière similaire à sa place. Tout en se mordant la lèvre, elle ravala sa frustration.

\- T'en parler n'y changerait rien.

\- Je ne vais pas patienter sagement alors que tu me donnes envie de me noyer dans le canal. Dis-moi quel est le problème et comment nous en débarrasser, de préférence avant que cette fièvre m'achève.

Voilà qu'il se prenait pour le plus malin, capable de régler ses ennuis d'un claquement de doigts. Il semblait oublier que, comme la cuisine et l'alchimie, les relations humaines demandaient de la pratique, ce dont ils manquaient tous deux. Elle faillit cracher qu'il lui suffisait de regarder dans un miroir pour trouver le problème, mais trois coups résonnèrent à l'étage.

Fulminante, elle grimpa les escaliers d'un pas claquant, inspira profondément pour apaiser son cœur tambourinant, puis accueillit le visiteur. Dès qu'elle reconnut les taches de rousseur de Vith, une idée raviva sa bonne humeur. Les divins répondaient enfin à sa prière.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques :**  
>  _Nahlot !_ – Silence !  
>  _joor_ – mortel  
> -  
> Je suis à peu près certain qu'après son emprisonnement loin de Nirn et de ses germes, le système immunitaire de Miraak est faible, genre pitoyablement faible, et je veux dire faible de chez faible. Même en tant qu'Atmoréen, donc né pour endurer le froid, je parie qu'il lui a suffi de se tenir à côté d'une personne qui toussait deux ou trois fois et BOUM! fiévreux.
> 
> Enfin bon, vous connaissez la chanson, rien ne me plairait plus que savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, je vous serais donc extrêmement reconnaissant si vous prenez le temps de laisser une review avant de passer à la suite.
> 
>  _Pruzah guur !_ Au revoir !


	7. Académie de Fortdhiver – Pavillon de la Prestance

**Académie de Fortdhiver – Pavillon de la Prestance**

Les veines gonflées d'adrénaline, elle referma la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, puis poussa un soupir soulagé en même temps que son collègue. Ils venaient d'accomplir un joli exploit, à emprunter définitivement un tome de la bibliothèque de Fortdhiver sans que le système de protection magique ne les réduise en cendres. Dissimulés dans une chambre choisie au hasard, éclairés par la seule lueur de Masser qui traversait une minuscule fenêtre, ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle.

Cynric, assis sur le lit défait, soupesait la sacoche où ils avaient rangé leur larcin en se léchant les lèvres. Siltafiir hésita à le rejoindre, mais choisit de rester debout près d'un bureau encombré, juste à côté de la porte. Dès l'instant où elle lui avait annoncé que Vith prendrait soin de Miraak, il avait retrouvé un semblant de chaleur, mais ses caresses lui manquaient toujours cruellement. Malgré tout, pas question de paraître désespérée.

Tout en écoutant les bruits extérieurs, elle observa distraitement les livres, parchemins et notes de recherches qui jonchaient le bureau. Les parties manuscrites accrochèrent son regard. Les rares mots qu'elle parvenait à déchiffrer entre l'obscurité et les taches d'encre ne lui révélèrent rien quant au sujet traité, mais la courbe des lettres titilla sa mémoire. Elle connaissait ce mage désordonné, nul doute possible.

Cédant à la curiosité, elle saisit un papier, baissa son capuchon et approcha de la fenêtre. Quelle écriture de cochon tout de même. Et cette manie d'écrire en quinze langues différentes exhibée par certains chercheurs l'agaçait terriblement. Langue commune, runes nordiques, quelques annotations en lettres daedriques ou en divers dialectes elfiques dont certains devaient dater de la première Ère, et même…

\- Tu t'intéresses à la magie maintenant ?

Elle sursauta quand Cynric lui attrapa les hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je… J'ai cru reconnaître un diagramme qu'on avait étudié à l'école de magie de Refuge, mentit-elle, un rire forcé entre les dents, mais j'avais mal vu. On devrait y aller, on a perdu assez de temps.

\- Pourquoi se presser ?

Dans n'importe quelle autre chambre, elle se serait offerte à lui sans hésiter. Les divins lui jouaient un sale tour, c'était la seule explication. À court d'excuses, elle se raidit pendant que son esprit paniquait en cherchant un moyen de cesser d'exister, juste pour un court moment.

\- C'est la langue des dragons ? s'enquit-il en attrapant le papier.

La bouche sèche, elle acquiesça. Heureusement, il haussa les épaules et lui rendit les notes sans autre question. Se croyant sauvée, elle leva un pied pour s'en aller, mais il tira sur ses ceintures en embrassant sa gorge. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se libéra de ce délicieux supplice.

\- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à le faire ici, bafouilla-t-elle en se hâtant vers le bureau, à… à l'auberge, oui, on fera tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle reposa le papier à sa place, pria pour que Miraak ne décèle aucune trace de leur présence, puis s'apprêta à reprendre la route. Cynric ne l'y autorisa pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, il s'appuya contre elle et la coinça contre le meuble.

\- C'est parce qu'on est dans _sa_ chambre, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Son sang se glaça. Pendant un instant, l'idée qu'il la quitte pour de bon serra son estomac, mais il trouva une punition plus effrayante encore. Au lieu de lui tourner le dos, il s'attela à la déshabiller. Sous le choc, elle ne réagit que lorsqu'il dénuda ses fesses. Elle le poussa d'un coup de coude et remonta ses pantalons, mais il répliqua.

Surprise, elle ne sut anticiper le choc. Le coin du meuble lui coupa le souffle en s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Une main écrasait sa tête contre le bois et les piles de parchemins. Un ultime réflexe la fit dégainer sa dague porte-bonheur, mais Cynric la désarma trop aisément. Enflammé par cette tentative de rébellion, il griffa sa cuisse en baissant à nouveau ses pantalons et ne lui accorda pas une seconde de préparation.

\- Arrête ! couina-t-elle en se débattant.

Il l'ignora. Ses coups de reins propagèrent des éclairs de douleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui, pour sa plus grande horreur, se muèrent en vagues de plaisir irrépressibles. Les maudits doigts qu'elle connaissait trop bien s'ajoutèrent à ces sensations. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'on les découvre, elle contint sa Voix en se mordant le poing.

Cela ne dura probablement qu'une poignée de minutes, mais elles s'écoulèrent avec une terrible lenteur. Finalement, Cynric poussa un ultime râle en se retirant. Siltafiir ne bougea pas tout de suite, sonnée, secouée, puis crut défaillir en se redressant. Des bouteilles d'encre renversées avaient ruiné presque tous les documents étalés sur le bureau et des éclaboussures de semence fraîche ajoutaient la touche finale à ce tableau désastreux.

Profitant qu'il lui ait tourné le dos pour reprendre la sacoche, elle se revêtit et quitta la pièce en courant, cachée par son invisibilité. Ça ne venait pas de se produire, se répéta-t-elle jusqu'aux écuries de la ville, ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit, insista-t-elle sur une monture volée, elle refusait de croire que ça s'était jamais produit, ressassait-elle encore en abandonnant le cheval aux écuries de Faillaise.

Elle parvint lentement à tout effacer de son esprit à l'exception d'une image précise : un bain. Nul besoin de faire chauffer de l'eau, la fin de l'été approchait et le soir tombait, de quoi la garder au chaud tout en la protégeant des regards indiscrets. Des vêtements propres s'imposaient, il lui suffisait de grimper les escaliers qui menaient à la porte extérieure de Rucheline et d'ouvrir l'armoire à côté de son lit.

Mais un obstacle lui barrait la route. Miraak était dans la cuisine. S'il croisait son regard à ce moment, elle perdrait tous ses moyens. Tant pis. Il ne savait pas encore. Elle pouvait bien passer une minute ou deux à prétendre que rien ne s'était produit. Elle espérait qu'il l'ignorerait, mais sa chaise racla le sol dès qu'elle entra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

\- Parce que quelque-chose t'a terrifiée au point que je l'ai senti jusqu'ici.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Incapable d'inventer une explication, elle s'empara de la première tunique qui lui passa sous la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Les gonds de l'autre entrée grincèrent à ce moment.

\- Me revoilà, chantonna Vith en sautant au cou de Miraak.

Ce spectacle n'aurait pas dû l'affecter, pensa-t-elle, les joues blêmes, mais cet épanchement d'affection impromptu lui hérissa le poil. La nouvelle arrivante interrompit le baiser en la remarquant, puis la salua jovialement. Elle lui décocha un sourire peu convaincant et les informa qu'elle allait prendre un bain.

À peine dehors, elle s'adossa au mur, épuisée par toutes ces émotions dont elle ne savait que faire, puis se rappela que Miraak sentait sa présence. Son soupir morose résonna jusqu'à la rive du lac, où elle abandonna ses vêtements avant de s'immerger d'un saut. Malgré la douceur du soir de Hautzénith, la fraîcheur de l'eau mordit sa peau et accapara ses sens l'espace d'un instant.

Seulement un instant. L'encre qui maculait ses paumes et poignets refusait de s'en détacher complètement. Elle frotta et gratta jusqu'au sang. Des traces subsistèrent en dépit de ses efforts, et leur vue lui noua la gorge. De toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées, celle-ci l'angoissait plus que l'ombre d'Alduin, la folie d'Harkon et la trahison de Mercer.

Une giclée d'eau sur son visage l'apaisa à nouveau, cependant les divins – ou peut-être les daedras – semblaient se régaler de la voir souffrir. Tout à ses ruminations, elle n'avait senti Miraak descendre dans sa chambre. Il émettait des pulsations de plus en plus fortes, sur lesquelles son cœur se calqua. La température grimpa d'abord dans ses joues, puis dans son bas-ventre. Elle comprit trop tard jusqu'où s'étendait l'affection de Vith.

Elle ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles, se cacha sous l'eau, mais tout accentuait leur lien. Toute sa volonté n'y pouvait rien. Agrippée à un des poteaux immergés qui soutenaient son balcon, elle essaya de toutes ses forces de couper cette connexion alors qu'une profonde nausée lui retournait l'estomac, mais ses tentatives demeurèrent vaines. Elle n'osa sortir de l'eau que lorsque Miraak s'endormit.

Ayant recouvré la santé, il partit le lendemain, pour le plus grand soulagement, ainsi que la plus grande peur de Siltafiir. Comme elle s'y attendait, son éclat de rage traversa le pays au moment où il découvrit sa chambre. Ceci marqua le début d'un épuisant jeu du chat et de la souris. Les semaines qui suivirent, elle n'habita chez elle que par intermittence, au rythme des allers et retours dudit chat, pour finalement abandonner sa maison complètement.

Cette manœuvre la força à prendre part au jeu du _rat_ et de la souris quand Cynric tenta de renouer le contact. Dans la Souricière, elle passait la moitié de son temps à se couvrir de son invisibilité, l'autre à quémander des petits boulots et à rapporter ses butins. Le tout sans jamais s'octroyer l'occasion de boire ou de jouer aux dés avec ses collègues.

Puis Brynjolf l'assigna à une tâche qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

\- Calcelmo est encore plus parano qu'avant, il a doublé les gardes et leurs rondes sont aléatoires. Deux nouvelles recrues sont dans la mine de Cidhna en ce moment. Même Vex a dû rebrousser chemin, mais avec ton cri de détection ça devrait être facile de t'infiltrer. En plus, tu connais déjà le terrain.

\- Autre chose ? demanda-t-elle en rédigeant une liste de provisions et de matériel dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Va prévenir Cynric, il t'accompagne, conclut-il sans se douter qu'il venait d'éveiller une tempête paniquée dans les tripes de sa subordonnée.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On n'en est pas tout à fait à la partie la plus glauque de l'histoire, mais pas loin. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, même si une rapide review me ferait grand plaisir.
> 
> À bientôt !


	8. Markarth – Château de Cœur-de-Roche

**Markarth – Château de Cœur-de-Roche**

Un malaise lourd les accompagna durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Markarth. Siltafiir ignora avec conviction les tentatives de conversation de Cynric, refusant de croire qu'il se comportait comme de rien après ce qu'il lui avait infligé.

Heureusement, ils savaient tous deux mettre le professionnalisme en avant et oublièrent le passé dès que le Château de Cœur-de-Roche les avala. Ils s'accroupirent dans un coin sombre pour bâtir leur plan d'action. Un moment plus tard, ils s'infiltraient dans le musée.

Détendus par la surabondance de sécurité et l'échec des précédentes tentatives de vol, les gardes ne prêtaient qu'une semi-attention à leur tâche, ce qui permit au duo d'atteindre la chambre de Calcelmo sans difficulté. À gauche du lit, surveillé uniquement par une tête d'élan empaillée, les attendait le coffre de pierre qui avait causé tant de peines à leurs prédécesseurs. Cynric s'attaqua immédiatement à ses trois serrures pendant que Siltafiir guettait l'entrée, surveillant la venue d'importuns grâce à _laas_ , son cri de détection.

Après quelques minutes – et quelques crochets brisés – il poussa un sifflement vainqueur. Elle se retourna pour le voir tourner la dernière serrure. Certaine qu'on ne les surprendrait pas, elle le rejoignit en ouvrant sa sacoche. Le verrou cliqueta, signal que le mécanisme s'actionnait, puis le couvercle de roc coulissa.

Les pieds de Siltafiir bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, alertés par le grésillement qui s'échappa du coffre. Elle plaqua Cynric au sol juste à temps pour le sauver de l'explosion. Des éclairs résiduels agitèrent leurs membres de spasmes, mais au moins la rune de foudre ne les avait pas frappés directement.

Elle se redressa et usa de _laas_. Plusieurs silhouettes rouges se précipitaient dans leur direction. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, empoigna le contenu du coffre – une Pierre de Sigil, rien que ça ! – et l'empaqueta. Le duo se rua sur la sortie, mais des gardes arrivaient au détour du couloir, la seule échappatoire.

Juste avant que leurs silhouettes rougeoyantes ne dépassent le mur, Siltafiir activa son pouvoir d'invisibilité et poussa Cynric derrière le battant ouvert de la porte. Les gardes surgirent à ce moment, puis déboulèrent dans la chambre. Pendant qu'ils paniquaient en découvrant le crime accompli, elle glissa jusqu'à une commode assez grande pour contenir quelqu'un, collée au mur opposé à Cynric. Elle entrouvrit, puis referma son battant juste assez fort pour que les mercenaires l'entendent et s'en approchent. Cynric profita de cette distraction pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir, suivi de près par sa collègue.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'extirpaient du Château en s'efforçant de ne surtout pas courir pour n'attirer aucune attention indésirée. L'autel déserté de Talos leur offrit l'abri parfait pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Dès que la porte se ferma, ils s'affalèrent chacun contre un mur et s'esclaffèrent jusqu'à l'essoufflement.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu les laisserais m'attraper, avoua Cynric entre deux halètements, mais au final je dois doublement te remercier.

\- J'ai juste fait mon boulot, dit-elle en pensant que Brynjolf l'aurait incendiée si elle avait laissé le meilleur crocheteur de la Guilde se faire attraper.

\- Sauver ma vie _puis_ ma liberté c'est du très bon boulot. Et on parle de Cidhna, même moi j'aurais de la peine à en sortir, chantonna-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Elle échappa malgré elle un ricanement. Ce genre de mission lui plaisait toujours autant. Elle croisa le regard de son collègue, prête à moquer son incapacité à survivre sans assistance, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués en travers de sa gorge. Tout redevenait déjà comme avant. Trop rapidement. Cynric se hissa sur ses pieds et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Ses yeux brillaient de désir. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, indécise, effrayée.

\- On forme la meilleure équipe de la Guilde, ce serait con de tout gâcher, chuchota-t-il en tendant une main vers son visage.

Cette caresse la statufia. Comment osait-il se comporter avec une telle tendresse, la regarder avec une sincère affection, après l'avoir ?…

\- Arrête, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée qu'il n'écouta pas.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, l'idée que tu penses à lui plutôt qu'à moi, je ne le supporte pas, dit-il en baissant la tête d'un air coupable comme un petit garçon.

Tout en parlant, il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes. Elle ne décelait rien de la froideur qu'il avait arborée à Fortdhiver. Ses barrières tombèrent une à une sous les assauts des chuchotements suppliants.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, céda-t-elle finalement, il ne m'intéresse pas, et même si je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour lui il a déjà quelqu'un.

Cette nouvelle sembla le ravir. Elle se laissa tirer au cœur de l'autel, dans la lumière chaude des chandelles, au pied de la statue de Talos. Il la déshabilla lentement, savoura chaque centimètre de peau à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient et, au moment de délacer ses pantalons, revint à hauteur de son visage.

\- Je veux que tu sois toute à moi, gronda-t-il, les pupilles si dilatées qu'elles mangeaient presque entièrement ses iris, je t'aime.

Un frisson souleva tous les poils de son corps, un bourdonnement embruma son esprit, la vibration de ces mots l'exaltait autant que le _Thu'um_.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement avant de plonger sur son ventre pour complètement retirer ses pantalons. Un genou dans chaque main, il se lécha les lèvres, puis disparut entre ses cuisses. La tête jetée en arrière, le dos cambré, l'Enfant de Dragon s'abandonna à ce nouveau plaisir, indifférente au regard sévère dont Talos l'accablait.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au cas-où quiconque se poserait la question, si j'ai choisi Cynric pour jouer le rôle du méchant ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelque-chose en particulier contre lui, c'est simplement que, au vu de tout ce qu'on sait des membres de la Guilde, c'est lui qui semblait le plus apte à se comporter comme un salaud.
> 
> Si vous vous posez d'autres questions auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé, profitez du système de commentaire sans retenue. De même si vous souhaitez simplement me complimenter ou pointer des problèmes dans le récit.


	9. Faillaise – La Cruche Percée

**Faillaise – La Cruche Percée**

Elle y avait perdu sa maison, et impossible de regarder un statue de Talos en face, mais au moins sa vie était redevenue normale et sa relation avec Cynric s'épanouissait sans accroc. Impressionné par leur efficacité, Brynjolf leur confiait de plus en plus de missions à deux, qu'ils prirent l'habitude de conclure par des batifolages plus ou moins risqués. Les jours s'écoulèrent si paisiblement qu'elle en oublia de les compter.

\- Vous savez quel jour on est ? demanda Delvin, armé d'un sourire aussi brillant que son front dégarni.

Alignés à l'entrée du bar sur la demande du vieux Bréton, Brynjolf, Siltafiir et Karliah échangèrent des regards curieux. Aucun ne connaissait la réponse, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur collègue.

\- Ça fait un an que vous avez sauvé la Guilde, s'excita-t-il en les guidant jusqu'à trois chaises libres.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu le bar à ce point rempli, leurs méthodes de recrutement fonctionnaient presque trop bien. À moins de dix membres près, tout le monde se trouvait là, entassé entre les tables. Siltafiir repéra Cynric, avec qui elle échangea un sourire discret avant de s'intéresser au reste de la foule.

À la demande générale, Brynjolf introduisit le récit de leur victoire de sa plus belle voix d'orateur. Il décrivit les jours sombres de la Guilde, chargeant ses paroles d'intonations dramatiques pour impressionner les nouvelles recrues. Mentionnant l'arrivée de Siltafiir, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et faillit recevoir un coup de coude.

\- Va à l'important, mon recrutement n'intéresse personne, ricana-t-elle pendant que quelqu'un remplissait sa chope.

\- Au contraire ! protesta-t-il en adoptant son air le plus sérieux. Ta venue a renversé les choses, que tu t'en sois rendue compte ou non.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler une gorgée de bière et la secoua affectueusement. De la mousse sur la moitié du visage, elle lui jeta un regard assassin, puis s'esclaffa avec le reste de l'assemblée quand quelqu'un déclara qu'elle méritait vraiment sa place parmi les Grises-Barbes.

Le chef reprit son récit, assisté par les commentaires des deux autres Rossignols. Atteignant la trahison de Mercer, il céda la parole à Siltafiir, jugeant qu'elle contait cette partie de l'histoire avec plus d'intensité qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Elle se rinça la gorge, puis emmena son auditoire dans les tréfonds de Voilneige.

Les prouesses verbales naturelles de Brynjolf surpassaient les siennes au centuple, mais le _Thu'um_ compensait cet écart. Des courants d'air soulignaient les passages importants de son récit, tantôt froids, tantôt brûlants, toujours hypnotisants. Même ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire s'accrochaient à ses lèvres, retenant leur souffle de peur d'en rater une miette.

\- J'ai compris trop tard pourquoi Mercer m'avait ordonné d'ouvrir la marche. Quand nous avons atteint le cœur de Voilneige, j'ai reçu la flèche qui lui était destinée.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée. Les spectateurs les plus proches crachèrent quelques nuages de vapeur en se frottant les bras.

\- Mercer approchait, l'épée dégainée.

Une vibration imperceptible s'insinua dans les murs. Une angoisse sourde contamina sa Voix. Ce souvenir l'affectait encore après tout ce temps. Il fallait admettre que même Alduin n'avait pas été si proche de la tuer.

\- Mon corps ne répondait plus.

Son auditoire tremblait, certains se cramponnaient à leur voisin, d'autres à leur chope. Elle avala lentement une gorgée de sa bière et, concentrée sur l'amertume, ignora de son mieux les frissons glacés qui escaladaient son dos.

\- Il a abattu sa lame.

Une bourrasque traversa l'alcôve d'un bout à l'autre, mouchant toutes les chandelles sur son passage. Des cris aigus s'élevèrent parmi les voleurs, mais Siltafiir ne les entendit qu'à moitié, aussi surprise qu'eux par ce coup de théâtre.

Lorsque Karliah lança un sortilège d'illumination, le silence retrouva ses droits. Vekel se fraya un chemin derrière le comptoir pour y chercher de quoi rallumer les bougies. Calmée, Siltafiir reprit son récit, laissant la Dunmer l'épicer de commentaires éparses.

Le trio conta bientôt l'ultime combat face à Mercer. L'excitation les gagna, ils parlaient en même temps, chacun y ajoutant son grain de sel. Même la voix de Karliah monta de quelques décibels.

\- La caverne s'effondrait !

\- Il me forçait à attaquer Karliah !

\- Et il n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser son pouvoir d'invisibilité !

Une étincelle dans les yeux, Siltafiir détailla leur duel et sa conclusion trépidante :

\- L'eau montait jusqu'à nos genoux. Je l'ai gelée avec mon _Thu'um_. Nos jambes ne bougeaient plus, mais il me restait un atout : mon arc.

Elle saisit un arc invisible sur son dos et en tendit la corde.

\- Tout s'est fini d'un trait dans le cœur.

Elle imita le son d'une flèche. Ne resta qu'à relater sa traversée du Mausolée du Crépuscule, et toute la Guilde connut l'étendue de ses exploits. Pendant que l'attroupement se dispersait aux quatre coins du bar en poussant des murmures si impressionnés qu'effrayés, Brynjolf chercha un peu de chaleur humaine pour la nuit, Karliah se retira dans un coin avec d'autres vétérans et Siltafiir rejoignit Cynric. Il occupait une table avec Vipir, Thrynn et Delvin, mais aucun siège libre ne leur tenait compagnie.

\- Je vais chercher un tabouret, déclara-t-elle en exécutant une pirouette.

\- Pas besoin, ricana-t-il en agrippant une de ses ceintures.

Elle ne résista pas quand il la tira sur ses cuisses, trop heureuse de sentir son étreinte autour de sa taille pour questionner ce virement d'attitude. Les témoins montrèrent moins de discrétion.

\- Une explication ? quémanda Vipir, la chope figée à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

\- T'as besoin d'un dessin ?

\- Plus important, coupa Delvin, les lèvres étirées par un sourire mutin, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Les deux concernés se questionnèrent du regard.

\- Depuis que Maven t'a offert Rucheline ?

\- Oui, je crois bien.

Thrynn jura entre ses dents et sortit une poignée de septims de sa bourse pour les tendre à Delvin. Siltafiir s'indigna d'être à nouveau le sujet d'un pari, mais les bises taquines de Cynric chassèrent ce désagrément aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La discussion ne dura que le temps de quelques bières. Arguant qu'il croulait sous la paperasse, Delvin leur faussa compagnie ; Brynjolf n'ayant trouvé aucune conquête suffisamment sobre parmi les nouveaux arrivants, Thrynn se laissa convaincre de partager sa chambre ; et Vipir ronflait sur la table.

Le couple migra naturellement dans un recoin désert du Réservoir, là où personne ne risquait de les interrompre. Presque personne. L'âme de Miraak choisit ce moment pour grésiller avec une ardeur non contenue. Siltafiir reconnut instantanément cette sensation, il l'en avait accablée de nombreuses fois depuis qu'elle l'esquivait.

Il profitait pleinement de la compagnie de Vith – et de Rucheline. Trop pleinement. Elle refusait d'avouer que leur relation l'énervait au point de lui tordre le ventre, de lui hérisser chaque poil du corps et, parfois, de faire perler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Ainsi avait-elle décidé de répondre aux vibrations de cette âme intruse en l'imitant dès que l'opportunité se présentait. Plaquée contre un mur, elle gémissait sans inhibition sous des doigts experts, prête à noyer les vagues de chaleur qui émanaient de la surface.

Puis l'aura de Miraak vacilla. Malgré Cynric, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il lui procurait à cet instant, elle l'oublia, fixée sur la peur grandissante qui grondait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Un éclat de panique la délesta de toute hésitation.

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-elle, les paumes plaquées sur son torse.

\- Quelqu'un nous espionne ? s'offusqua-t-il en se tournant.

\- Il est en danger.

Avant même de finir sa phrase, elle s'était ruée dans le couloir, puis hors de la Souricière, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la terreur et la rage qui bouleversaient l'âme de Miraak. À son approche de Rucheline, elle le sentit monter les escaliers, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Alors qu'il déboulait dans la rue, elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'aspect draconique, et plus encore devant la créature crissante qui apparut à sa suite. Un seigneur vampire. Une seconde lui suffit pour reconnaître Vith. Enragée par cette vision, elle revêtit également son armure de _Thu'um_ et bondit entre le vampire et sa proie qui semblait lutter pour rester debout.

\- Elle t'a mordu ? enquêta-t-elle sans cesser de fixer leur ennemie.

\- Non, mais presque, haleta-t-il, elle m'a fait boire… quelque-chose. Pour m'affaiblir.

\- Et accélérer la transformation, compléta la coupable d'un timbre rocailleux qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix usuelle, j'avais peur de te tuer avec le narcoleptique, mais tu es plus résistant que ce que je pensais. Je n'ai plus qu'à employer la bonne vieille méthode.

 _\- Zoviidost Vith_ , cracha-t-il, animé d'une haine contagieuse.

La traitresse fondit sur eux, les griffes brandies en avant, mais Siltafiir n'attendait que ça. Ses talents se comptaient certes sur une main à trois doigts, mais heureusement tuer des monstres en faisait partie. Les mots roulèrent sur sa langue sans même qu'elle n'y pense.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

Un nuage de chauves-souris se dispersa pour esquiver les flammes. Des cris suraigus, le cuir sombre d'ailes virevoltantes et une multitude de griffures l'enveloppèrent, la forçant à sauter hystériquement dans tous les sens pour les chasser, jusqu'à dérober son équilibre. Les fesses à terre, elle offrit une cible de choix à Vith qui retrouva sa forme monstrueuse.

Un sort foudroya celle-ci alors qu'elle levait ses griffes pour un assaut, puis une flèche tirée par un garde se ficha dans son épaule. Son hurlement assourdit la ville avant qu'elle n'explose à nouveau en une nuée de bêtes volantes pour s'enfuir par-dessus les toits.

Siltafiir sauta sur ses pieds et accourut auprès de Miraak. À bout de souffle, il tanguait dangereusement et s'effondra à moitié sur ses épaules. Elle se figea. Ses sens grondèrent de joie autant que d'inconfort à ce contact. Son âme dévoreuse de dragons aimait toujours s'approcher de ses potentiels repas, mais le malaise de celui-ci la contamina.

Aussi nauséeuse que lui, elle s'ébroua et le mena jusqu'au sous-sol de Rucheline sans oublier d'ordonner aux gardes de redoubler d'attention. Il perdit son aspect draconique un instant avant qu'elle ne le jette sur son lit. En dépit de sa panique naissante, elle se focalisa sur son laboratoire. Sa force décuplée par le pouvoir du _Thu'um_ compliquait toute manipulation précise, surtout quand elles impliquaient du matériel aussi fragile que des fioles et des alambics. Redoublant de prudence, elle compléta l'antidote aussi vite que possible et le versa dans un bol.

Les trois pas qui la séparaient de son patient furent les trois pas de trop. À mi-chemin, son armure s'évapora. La mixture faillit se renverser, mais elle se rattrapa au pied du lit. Des faiblesses dans tous les muscles, elle inspira profondément, se traîna à côté de la tête de Miraak et s'agenouilla. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'elle l'appela en secouant son épaule.

Sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil, ses cernes se creusaient, son souffle faiblissait. Il ne mourrait pas dans la seconde, son âme battait un rythme encore régulier, mais cette image macabre chassa le sang des joues de Siltafiir.

\- _Miraak_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque mais vibrante de _Thu'um_ , _vopraan_.

Une inspiration soudaine le secoua, ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle souleva difficilement le bol vers son visage et lui ordonna d'en boire le contenu. Assurée qu'il l'avait vidé, elle s'adossa au lit dans un soupir. Cet antidote n'éliminerait probablement pas tout le poison, mais il ralentirait ses effets assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces et concocter un vrai remède. Apaisée par cette certitude, elle s'endormit.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Zoviidost Vith_ – Serpent venimeux ("vith" signifie "serpent")  
>  _vopraan_ – réveille(-toi)
> 
> -
> 
> Surprise ! Il y a deux méchants dans cette histoire !
> 
> Sinon, je voulais une justification pour que l'usage de l'aspect draconique soit limité à plus ou moins une fois par jour. Pour les autres cris, il suffit de dire que ça fait mal à la gorge, mais on peut crier juste après avoir utilisé mul qah diiv, donc ça devait être autre chose. En conclusion, le contrecoup physique m'a paru la raison la plus appropriée.
> 
> Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire,
> 
>  _Koraav das !_ À bientôt !


	10. Faillaise – Rucheline

**Faillaise – Rucheline**

Comme si sa nuque raide et sa peau tiraillée d'entailles ne suffisaient pas, elle dut supporter l'état maladif de Miraak dès son réveil. Équipée d'un bol et d'une serviette propres, elle s'assit au bord du matelas et réveilla le convalescent après avoir ingurgité une bonne dose de potions de soin et de vigueur.

\- J'ai besoin de ton sang pour identifier le poison, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton las alors qu'il s'asseyait en se frottant le visage, elle a dit qu'il servait à accélérer la transformation en vampire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit il détruit ton système immunitaire, soit il force ton corps à se refroidir en ralentissant ton cœur. La mauvaise, c'est que leurs antidotes respectifs te tueront si je les échange.

\- Tu connais bien ce sujet, remarqua-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elle haussa les épaules et saisit son poignet. Un éclair la traversa. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, elle cligna des yeux et obligea ses poumons à se gonfler. Son âme vibrait d'impatience à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la présence d'un dragon, et plus elle s'approchait, plus sa faim grandissait.

L'âme de Miraak ne dérogeait pas à la règle, mais il ajoutait une saveur hypnotisante à sa convoitise. Il lui donnait envie d'être dévorée en même temps qu'elle le consumait. Elle dut lutter pour sortir de sa transe et ignorer le grésillement assourdissant de son âme. Celle-ci pulsait dans sa paume, là où leur peau se touchait.

La tête légère, elle chercha sa dague à tâtons. Elle ne trouva que le vide. Un froid intense la saisit. L'état de Miraak semblait lui avoir fait oublier l'incident de Fortdhiver. Elle pria pour qu'il ne se le remémore pas avant d'être rétabli.

\- J'ai oublié de prendre un couteau, bredouilla-t-elle en se levant hâtivement, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Regarde sur ma table de chevet.

Derrière la tête du lit, une pile de livres cachait effectivement une table de chevet. Une dague d'acier trônait sur l'un des ouvrages. Elle tendit une main pour s'en emparer, mais se pétrifia à mi-chemin. Gravé juste au-dessus de la garde, elle reconnut avec horreur le sceau de la Guilde. Le corps en ébullition, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Impossible de s'enfuir en courant et d'abandonner Miraak à une mort lente et douloureuse, et impossible également de lui faire face alors qu'il se rappelait…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Fortdhiver ?

Un frémissement grimpa de ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. La bouche trop sèche pour parler, elle souleva sa dague du bout des doigts et retourna sur le matelas. Elle déglutit avec peine et ordonna à Miraak de lui redonner sa main, prudente d'esquiver son regard.

\- Tu as ruiné des heures de travail, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est me dire pourquoi.

\- Je n'ai pas !… commença-t-elle avant de se corriger d'un ton défaitiste. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

\- Donc tu ne voulais pas détruire mes recherches, simplement souiller ma chambre avec ce rat de la Guilde ? cracha-t-il, vibrant d'une colère sourde.

\- Non ! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ! Il n'a pas écouté !

\- Tu t'es laissée faire ? siffla-t-il avec un mépris palpable. Tu trouves ça beaucoup mieux ?

Il recula sensiblement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le contamine de sa lâcheté. Une chape de plomb s'écrasa sur ses épaules, mais elle demeura droite. Revêtant un faciès de marbre, elle lui ordonna à nouveau de tendre sa main.

\- Pas avant que-

 _\- Nahlot !_ coupa-t-elle d'un murmure tranchant. Encore un mot et tu pourras te soigner tout seul.

Elle ne mentait pas. Si cette conversation durait une minute de plus, ses nerfs lâcheraient. Heureusement pour eux deux, il obéit. Il se contenta de prononcer un juron quand elle trancha sa paume avec une rudesse non contenue, puis observa un silence total durant toutes les heures qu'elle prit à identifier le poison et préparer une quantité suffisante d'antidote.

\- Une fiole rouge le soir et une jaune le matin pendant dix jours, expliqua-t-elle en posant le fruit de son labeur sur les livres qui coiffaient la table de chevet, vu l'heure, tu peux commencer maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant l'une des bouteilles rouges.

Il engloutit la première dose en grimaçant et lui rendit le contenant vide.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire ?

La bouteille lui échappa presque des mains. Comment pouvait-il poser ce genre de question si aisément ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Dis-moi pourq-

\- Si tu insistes, je cuisine du bœuf au genièvre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se recoucha et lui tourna le dos. Satisfaite par les émanations frustrées qui transpiraient de son patient, elle s'attela à leur préparer un repas décent. Après tout, un estomac contenté encourageait une guérison prompte.

En dépit de l'épuisement, de l'agacement, de la colère et de la honte qui se disputaient le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, le plaisir dont Miraak la gratifia en dégustant son bœuf sans genièvre lui arracha un sourire. L'estomac plein, les portes verrouillées, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraak a souvent besoin de soins, je vous l'accorde.
> 
> Bref, si vous aimez la manière dont je malmène ces personnages, faites-le moi savoir, sinon n'hésitez pas à partager vos critiques.
> 
> À tout bientôt !


	11. Faillaise – La Cruche Percée, Réservoir

**Faillaise – La Cruche Percée, Réservoir**

Elle avait sincèrement cru que Cynric comprendrait cette fois. Une attaque de vampire au milieu de la ville l'aurait forcée à le délaisser, peu importaient les personnes impliquées. Pourtant il l'esquiva. Elle se résigna vite à attendre le départ de Miraak. Retrouver l'intimité de Rucheline calmerait Cynric plus efficacement que toutes les suppliques de Mundus.

Au dixième jour, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar pour y dépenser son dernier salaire et fêter la guérison imminente de Miraak, un doigt lui tapota l'épaule. Vipir la salua avec un sourire radieux, signe qu'une idée dangereuse, ridicule ou malsaine lui trottait dans le crâne. Sûrement les trois à la fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Puisque c'est fini entre Cynric et toi, est-ce que j'aurais une chance de-

\- Comment ça, c'est fini ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Personne, avoua-t-il en levant un sourcil, mais je l'ai vu passer du temps avec au moins deux nouvelles recrues. Trois d'après Delvin. Il a fait ça dans ton dos ? continua-t-il en posant théâtralement une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur l'épaule de Siltafiir. Quel coup de salaud ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'oublier, je te promets que je suis un homme honnête.

\- Où est-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'enthousiasme de Vipir s'enfuit au galop alors qu'il pointait un coin de l'alcôve. D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit Cynric. Tout à l'aiguisage de ses dagues, il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle se posta juste à côté de lui. Son indéniable culpabilité ne l'empêcha pas de la regarder de bas en haut avec un indifférente froideur.

\- As-tu attendu au moins une semaine avant de me tromper ? siffla-t-elle, bras croisés et paupières plissées.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais une relation ouverte, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus venimeux.

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Miraak et moi, gronda-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Cynric refusa de la croire, nourrissant une colère invisible dont il n'avait pas conscience. De tout son discours accusateur, seuls quelques mots lui parvinrent. L'un d'entre eux lui fit perdre la raison : Fortdhiver.

_MUL QAH DIIV_

D'un bond, il esquiva sa poigne. La terreur avait remplacé son indifférence hautaine en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui, il se comportait comme le pire des rats. Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Alors qu'il prenait la fuite, elle expira sa frustration.

_FUS RO DAH_

Un sursaut collectif s'empara des spectateurs, puis un _plouf !_ sonore signala son atterrissage dans le bassin central. Elle le rejoignit d'un pas vif, sans intérêt pour les chuchotements amusés et les appels concernés des autres voleurs. De l'eau jusqu'au torse, ses cheveux et sa courte barbe dégoulinants, il peinait à reprendre son souffle. L'aspect draconique jeta sur l'eau des reflets dansants et des ombres terrifiées sur son visage.

Il ne put même pas se relever. Elle posa son pied contre son torse. Et appuya.

Il frappa sa jambe de toutes ses forces. Elle n'entendit pas les ordres de Brynjolf, uniquement intéressée par les bulles terrifiées qui dissimulaient le visage de Cynric. Le maître de la Guilde accourut et lui attrapa l'épaule pour la tirer en arrière. Elle ne tangua même pas.

Elle n'écoutait rien alors qu'il lui criait de reculer et menaçait de la virer. Seules les mains de Cynric, dont les mouvements ralentissaient, et les bulles de plus en plus éparses qu'il crachait la convainquirent de le libérer.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il y avait des problèmes entre vous deux, mais on ne règle pas les disputes comme ça ici ! beugla Brynjolf quand Cynric respira enfin. Six mois loin de la Guilde devraient te remettre les idées en place !

Enivrée par les notes stridentes de son aspect draconique, elle faillit exploser, mais un grain de lucidité contint son ardeur. Elle fronça encore plus ses sourcils, courba encore plus ses lèvres pour cacher le nœud dans sa gorge, affronta un moment le regard si sévère que confus de son chef, puis le contourna sans un mot.

L'esprit embrumé, elle retourna à Rucheline sans vraiment y penser. Des passants l'interrogèrent sur son armure lumineuse, mais elle ne les entendit pas. Elle ferma la porte d'un geste mécanique et s'y adossa, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Les sifflements de son armure ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

Après de longues, très longues minutes à se répéter les mots de Brynjolf, un mouvement l'extirpa de sa torpeur. Miraak montait les escaliers. Son esprit s'embrasa instantanément. Sans lui, elle aurait partagé cette demeure avec Cynric, sa vie se serait écoulée paisiblement, elle n'aurait eu à s'inquiéter que de réussir ses missions et perdre le moins d'argent possible aux cartes et aux dés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

\- J'ai essayé de le tuer, gronda-t-elle en le fixant, les pupilles brûlantes de rage.

\- Essayé ?

\- J'ai été virée de la Guilde. Tout ça à cause de toi ! Tout se passait très bien avant que je décide bêtement de te sortir d'Apocrypha et de m'assurer que tu ne crèverais pas dans la minute ! Maintenant tu es guéris ! _Lif ! Nu !_

Le _Thu'um_ renversa toutes les chopes, coupes et tasses qu'ils avaient oublié de ranger. Miraak écarquilla les yeux une seconde, puis s'assombrit. Il descendit rassembler ses affaires, remonta une minute plus tard, vida la dernière dose d'antidote et lui tendit la fiole avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Le nom d'Odahviing résonna au-dessus de la ville. Un moment plus tard, son âme s'envolait vers Fortdhiver.

Siltafiir s'effondra sur son lit peu avant que l'aspect draconique ne se dissipe. Des larmes épuisées roulaient de temps à autre sur son nez alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour les six mois à venir. Et si elle désirait même retourner un jour à la Guilde.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Lif ! Nu !_ – Pars ! Maintenant !
> 
> -
> 
> J'étais pas sûr d'être assez clair en sous-entendant que Cynric était un connard jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis dit qu'il fallait y ajouter une couche.
> 
> Vous me connaissez, j'aime le feed-back, donc cliquez avidement sur le bouton de reviews et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, et si tout vous paraît crédible, en particulier les personnalités de tout le monde. De même, si vous repérez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire résiduelles, indiquez-les moi, je m'empresserai de les corriger.


	12. Markarth – Maison abandonnée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour que vous soyez prévenus, attendez-vous à une violence soutenue pendant une bonne partie de ce chapitre. C'est tout, bonne lecture.

**Markarth – Maison abandonnée**

Impossible de se laisser ronger par la mélancolie quand elle croulait sous le travail. Toutes les Châtelleries requéraient son assistance sous une forme ou l'autre, généralement pour éliminer des bandits, vampires ou parjures, parfois des créatures plus conséquentes. Une rumeur la mena au cœur de Markarth.

On contait qu'une maison auparavant abandonnée crachait des gémissements à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, exhalait des odeurs nauséabondes et plongeait ceux qui l'approchaient dans des transes furieuses. Moins de la moitié des gardes, mercenaires et vigiles de Stendarr partis enquêter en étaient ressortis, et aucun ne rapportait un récit cohérent. Beaucoup murmuraient que seul quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que l'Enfant de Dragon viendrait à bout de cette nuisance.

Aussi se retrouva-t-elle devant la maison en question. Le soleil se couchait à peine, mais personne n'osait s'aventurer dans cette ruelle. De loin, elle repéra quelques prudents, gardes comme civils, qui empruntaient des détours pour éviter tout contact avec la demeure maudite. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, puis entra.

Un feu crépitait sur sa gauche, un lit défait se dressait sur sa droite et de la vaisselle sale s'empilait droit devant. Elle approcha du centre de la pièce, puis la porte claqua dans son dos. Après un cri indigne d'une héroïne, elle se racla la gorge et renifla de dédain. N'importe quel daedra de seconde zone pouvait troubler les courants énergétiques de Nirn. Si un invocateur accomplissait des rituels ici, il fallait au moins s'attendre à cela.

_laas_

L'occupant des lieux ne semblait pas présent, elle pourrait inspecter la maison tranquillement. Rien de particulièrement anormal ne se produisit tandis qu'elle s'aventurait dans la seconde pièce, ni alors qu'elle descendait au sous-sol, mais la température montait. Quand elle atteignit la cave, l'air moite stagnait dans ses poumons et un parfum faisandé s'était insidieusement infiltré dans ses narines. Elle ôta son capuchon et desserra son col en maugréant, déjà couverte de sueur.

La demeure revêtait des atours de grotte. Elle dégaina sa dague – simple prudence – et ralentit le pas. Après un dernier détour, elle déboucha sur une petite alcôve creusée dans la roche. Un autel se dressait en son centre. Elle reconnut immédiatement le faciès monstrueux qui y était sculpté.

Son enquête prenait fin ici. Pas question de rester plus longtemps sur le territoire de Molag Bal, elle reviendrait en compagnie de mages de l'Académie, des gens qui savaient comment détruire ce genre d'endroit sans risquer de se faire pulvériser par un Prince daedra. Ou pire.

Elle se retourna mais, avant de faire un pas vers la sortie, un objet lourd frappa sa tempe. Son corps heurta le sol. Elle crut sentir des mains la tirer derrière son voile d'inconscience, puis un froid intense l'empoigna.

Ses sens lui revinrent un long moment avant qu'elle n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Cette démangeaison dans son cou, cette faiblesse dans ses membres, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ni bâillon, ni liens ne l'entravaient, mais un regard révéla une cellule à peine assez grande pour une personne. Des piques de métal noir lui servaient de barreaux.

La vampire, assise contre la paroi rocheuse juste à côté des armes de la captive, leva la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Siltafiir l'imita lentement, forçant ses muscles vidés à la ramasser. D'abord à quatre pattes, puis à genoux, elle trouva finalement son équilibre et défia Vith du menton.

\- C'est quoi cette façon de te réveiller aussi vite ? soupira celle-ci quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Rester endormie t'aurait épargné beaucoup de douleurs.

Elle s'arrêta devant la cage et retroussa ses narines.

\- La transformation prendra trois jours, je n'ai pas pu fabriquer plus de poison. Je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses, mais ça ne va vraiment, _vraiment_ pas te plaire.

\- Tu vas me rebattre les oreilles jusqu'à ce que je prête allégeance à Molag ?

\- Plus ou moins.

Elle détacha de sa ceinture une masse assortie à l'autel qu'elle tourna lentement entre ses doigts. Un frisson saisit la prisonnière, mais elle conserva sa posture droite. Vith brandit l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, s'attirant un regard confus.

\- Tu sais, remarqua Siltafiir, c'est plus facile de frapper quelqu'un quand il n'y a pas d'obstacle entre…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. À l'instant où le coup tomba, les barreaux se volatilisèrent. Elle se protégea de ses mains, mais le gant de son armure d'écailles céda aisément. Elle s'effondra. Les oreilles sifflantes, elle cligna des yeux jusqu'à pouvoir différencier le haut du bas, puis dévisagea Vith d'entre les barreaux à nouveau tangibles.

\- Tu disais ? sifflota celle-ci.

Siltafiir ne trouva même pas la force de penser à une réplique cinglante. Son bras gauche hurlait à la mort, gisant dans une flaque rouge, tordu à un angle impossible. Des borborygmes étranglés tombèrent de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle plante ses dents dans sa lèvre. Elle se redressa de son mieux, mais les barreaux disparurent encore.

Les deux bras inertes, elle respirait à peine. Usant de toute la force de ses jambes, elle voulut se mettre sur le dos. Un troisième coup lui brisa les côtes à la place.

Vith la tabassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus rien. La nuit l'étreignit comme un duvet de plumes, l'enlaça de son calme, la salua même à coups de faibles croassements. Le Crépuscule Éternel s'ouvrait à elle. Le royaume de Nocturne. Elle aurait préféré vivre au moins un ou deux siècles avant d'y entrer. Tant pis, tout valait mieux que Havreglace.

Elle ne résistait plus à l'appel des ombres mais, avant de pouvoir s'y plonger, un rire malsain lui griffa les tympans et quelqu'un – quelque-chose – la tira par les poignets, les jambes, la tête, tout le corps, pour la jeter au sol. À quatre pattes, elle fixa son reflet dans son propre sang, puis observa ses bras, bien entiers. Vith l'avait-elle vraiment attaquée ? Oui, les trous dans son armure ne mentaient pas.

\- Tu as le choix, expliqua froidement Vith, je peux continuer jusqu'à la fin de la transformation, ou tu peux prêter allégeance au seigneur Molag Bal. Dans les deux cas, ton âme sera à lui.

\- Il attendra, cracha-t-elle en se levant.

Sa tête tournait, mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre si aisément. Miraak se trouvait peut-être trop loin pour qu'elle le contacte, mais il lui restait plus de deux jours pour s'échapper, Vith baisserait forcément sa garde. Malgré toute sa fierté, elle tressaillit quand la masse sanglante s'éleva dans les airs.

Elle essaya de repérer le moment exact où les barreaux disparaissaient, mais se découragea vite. Jamais elle ne trouverait le temps de se jeter en avant tout en contournant l'arme, pas dans son état, et pas face à la rapidité d'un vampire. Bientôt, les ombres l'étreignirent, et le ricanement résonna encore.

Dès qu'elle revint de son second aperçu du Crépuscule Éternel, elle employa _feim_. Ce cri ne lui permettait généralement pas de traverser des objets, mais elle posa malgré tout une main contre les barreaux. Sans succès.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, susurra Vith.

 _\- Naak draaf_ , gronda sa captive.

\- Quand je serai de nouveau humaine, pourquoi pas, ricana-t-elle, ça fait plusieurs millénaires que je bois du sang et rien d'autre. Tout le reste a un goût de… je ne sais même pas. Pire que de la merde, en tout cas.

\- De nouveau humaine ?

\- Le seigneur Molag Bal a promis de guérir mon vampirisme en échange d'un _Dovahkiin_. Il y gagne, une âme de dragon doit valoir un bon millier de mortels, et vu que tu en as absorbé plusieurs dizaines… je te laisse calculer.

Elle attendit que Siltafiir regagne sa consistance pour brandir son arme. L'Enfant de Dragon tenta une autre approche.

_MUL QAH DIIV_

D'une main, elle intercepta la frappe. Son sourire victorieux s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Les aspérités aiguisées de la masse percèrent sa paume et drainèrent son énergie. Elle desserra sa prise et, essoufflée, dut s'agripper aux barreaux. Ils s'évaporèrent presque aussitôt, dérobant son équilibre. Dans sa chute, son nez rencontra le trajet de la masse.

Aveuglée, elle ne put que se recroqueviller par terre et essuyer une pluie de coups. L'aspect draconique la protégeait à peine de l'artefact de Molag Bal, il rallongeait même son agonie ; son corps luttait contre l'inconscience avec une ardeur redoublée. Elle aperçut finalement l'Oblivion, puis retomba sur le sol poisseux de sa cellule, délestée de son armure lumineuse et le crâne empli d'une voix horripilante. Les mots venimeux qu'elle avait prononcés donnaient des sueurs froides à la prisonnière.

\- Je ne me plaindrai pas si tu résistes jusqu'au bout, siffla sa geôlière, sans toi j'aurais pu savourer une chope d'hydromel et la chaleur d'un corps depuis des mois.

Une rage non contenue se déversa sur Siltafiir, l'emmenant une fois de plus au gouffre de la mort. L'horrible voix, qui devait appartenir à Molag Bal, la malmena de plus belle. _Abandonne_ , susurrait-elle entre ses insultes, _tes efforts sont vains_.

\- Je faisais ce que je voulais de Miraak, continua Vith dès qu'elle revint sur Nirn, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait d'avant Apocrypha. J'ai failli renoncer à mon humanité pour lui, s'il avait simplement accepté la transformation et promis de rester avec moi pour les millénaires à venir.

Elle esquissa un geste, comme pour reprendre son lynchage, mais se contenta d'un ricanement quand sa victime leva les bras en guise de protection.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve. Sans ton âme de dragon, tu ne serais rien.

Assise par terre, Siltafiir lui jeta un regard interloqué. Pas qu'elle veuille la contredire, son titre de _Dovahkiin_ valait plus que tous les trésors qu'elle avait dérobés au nom de la Guilde. Nocturne ne l'aurait sûrement jamais choisie comme Rossignol sans ce pouvoir. Si Miraak s'était un jour intéressé à elle, ça ne pouvait être pour aucune autre raison.

\- Il ne me trouve rien, confirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules, j'ai passé dix fois plus de temps que toi à m'occuper de lui et il ne m'a jamais accordé un seul merci.

\- Tu essaies de m'attendrir ? renifla Vith.

\- Je risque de mourir dans les prochaines heures. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et mes options sont limitées.

La distraire pour interrompre ses assauts et réfléchir clairement ne représentait pas non plus un avantage négligeable. Et peut-être qu'un peu de sympathie l'amadouerait. Autant espérer.

\- Je ne peux même pas utiliser de magie. Même si mon âme lui donnait la moindre envie, il se lasserait rapidement.

Elle conclut en poussant le même reniflement que Vith, qui acquiesça à moitié.

\- Tu te lasserais sûrement en premier, dit-elle d'un ton qui donna des frissons à Siltafiir. Si ça peut te consoler, il préférait ta cuisine à la mienne, il me l'a répété assez souvent, ajouta-t-elle dans un grimace mutine, et puis, pour être honnête, je crois qu'il n'a jamais remercié personne.

Après une seconde à fixer le mur, un gloussement la prit.

\- En fait si, en tant que prêtre du culte draconique il a dû remercier Alduin plusieurs fois pour sa bienveillance. Je crois qu'il ne l'a toujours pas digéré.

Les yeux fermés, une main devant la bouche, elle riait. L'occasion parfaite.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

Vith esquiva de justesse, puis retrouva sa position devant la cage, les paupières plissées de colère. Affublée d'un mutisme haineux, elle frappa, encore et encore, sans plus se laisser distraire. Leur seule conversation, dès ce moment, consista en un ordre unique que Vith répétait régulièrement : "abandonne". La voix de Molag lui faisait écho à chaque fois que Siltafiir touchait l'Oblivion.

La captive perdit toute notion du temps, renonça presque à survivre. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, elle tenta d'appeler Miraak, mais renonça après deux voyages en Oblivion. Quelque-chose l'empêchait d'étendre son aura assez loin.

\- Peut-être que dans quelques années je pourrai retenter ma chance, susurra Vith en massant son épaule fatiguée, si je lui dis que j'ai passé tout ce temps à chercher un remède pour échapper au contrôle d'un daedra, ça devrait le convaincre. Il me soupçonnera sûrement d'être liée à ta disparition, mais si j'ai l'air assez surpris…

Elle passa un coup de langue satisfait sur ses lèvres avant de lever la masse. Par réflexe, Siltafiir se recroquevilla, mais son âme de dragon bouillonnait. Non contente de l'offrir à un des princes daedras les plus ignobles de tout l'Oblivion, cette manipulatrice prévoyait _encore_ de traiter Miraak comme un jouet.

Nourrie d'une haine qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis la mort de Mercer, elle élabora un plan. Ses os brisés à répétition ne lui laissaient que peu de temps pour se concentrer, mais une idée naquit, embrumée par la douleur. Au terme d'une énième résurrection, elle se tint droite et osa parler. Elle ne perdrait rien à essayer.

_MUL QAH DIIV_

Vith ne lui décocha qu'un regard méprisant avant d'abattre son arme. Les poumons gonflés, Siltafiir attendait cet instant sans trop d'espoir. Les barreaux se volatilisèrent.

_WULD_

La Voix projeta son corps en avant. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur, puis par terre, et avança à tâtons jusqu'à retrouver la vue. Alertée par un cri enragé, elle leva les yeux sur une main grise aux ongles trop longs et beaucoup trop acérés. Son plan avait fonctionné. D'une roulade en avant, elle s'enfuit loin de la poigne vampirique et profita de son élan pour courir vers la sortie.

 _Attrape-la !_ commanda la voix désincarnée de Molag Bal,

Une explosion étouffée retentit dans son dos, puis une nuée de chauves-souris l'enveloppa. Les petites bêtes crissantes et griffantes se rassemblèrent juste devant elle. Vith retrouva son apparence monstrueuse et, d'une gifle, lacéra le visage de sa proie.

Siltafiir tomba au pied de la cage dans une flaque de son propre sang. Aveuglée par les éclaboussures et les entailles, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre l'approche de Vith dont les orteils griffus cliquetaient à chaque pas. Ses tâtonnements dénichèrent un objet pointu, métallique, sur lequel elle ferma ses doigts.

Avant de se retourner pour brandir son arme providentielle, elle se laissa distraire par un grésillement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ici, à ce moment. Les griffes de Vith se plantèrent dans sa jambe, lui rappelant l'ordre de ses priorités. Tout en hurlant, elle agita son arme dans la direction générale du bras qui la maintenait et frappa quelque-chose. Un terrible cri de souffrance emplit le sous-sol.

Profitant de cet instant de répit, elle s'essuya le visage et se concentra sur ce grésillement porteur d'espoir. Miraak approchait. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il venait d'atterrir devant la ville. Retrouvant la vue d'un œil, elle identifia la masse de Molag Bal entre ses doigts et observa les mouvements de son ennemie. Celle-ci leva sa main indemne et l'illumina d'un sort rougeoyant.

Avant qu'elle ne draine son énergie, Siltafiir lâcha la masse et cria :

_FEIM_

Délestée de toute peine, de toute fatigue, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se rua dans le couloir sinueux.

_Attrape-la ! Soumets-la ! Elle ne doit pas s'échapper !_

La voix de Molag gagnait en puissance, ses mots fouettaient les tympans de la fuyarde. Sans se demander si Vith la poursuivait, elle se concentra sur Miraak. Il avançait, s'approchait de la maison. À deux, ils la vaincraient aisément.

Elle avait presque atteint la sortie quand son corps retrouva sa consistance. Sa jambe blessée refusa de la porter plus loin, elle s'effondra contre la porte. Elle sentait Miraak à seulement quelques mètres, si elle pouvait simplement sortir…

Tous ses efforts ne la menèrent à rien, le battant ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Des griffes se plantèrent dans son bras et la jetèrent en arrière. Elle s'écrasa sur une table, qui se brisa sous son poids. Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, les doigts crochus se refermèrent sur sa gorge et la soulevèrent de terre.

La respiration lourde et sifflante, Vith retourna au sous-sol d'une démarche trainante pendant que sa prisonnière frappait et griffait son bras. Même son aspect draconique ne suffit à la libérer. Vidée par sa torture et sa transformation, privée d'oxygène, elle aurait perdu connaissance si un hurlement n'avait secoué la maison à cet instant.

_FUS RO DAH_

Un nuage de poussière et de débris engloutit l'étage et couvrit les escaliers. Siltafiir tomba sur le dos. Elle devinait la silhouette de Vith qui observait l'origine du vacarme. Sa forme de seigneur vampire se ratatina, retrouva une taille humaine, puis disparut complètement.

Une seconde plus tard, Miraak apparut, les mains gantées d'électricité. Toussant et crachant, Siltafiir s'assit en se massant le cou. Il fondit sur elle, un empressement essoufflé dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, étourdie autant par Vith que par l'âme de Miraak. Lorsqu'elle saisit le sens de sa question, la peur l'éveilla complètement. Elle interrompit la guérison en attrapant son bras, puis murmura :

_laas_

Elle s'attendait à repérer Vith, mais pas aussi près, pas juste dans le dos de Miraak. Sans réfléchir, elle l'écarta en le poussant par l'épaule, l'envoya rouler jusqu'au mur et intercepta le coup de masse qui l'aurait assommé. Son énergie s'enfuit par sa paume, mais elle se garda bien de flancher. Avant que toutes ses forces ne lui échappent, elle dompta son souffle erratique.

_YOL_

Le mot esseulé ne contenait pas autant de puissance qu'en compagnie de ses deux frères, mais sa rapidité surpassa les réflexes de Vith. Les deux femmes lâchèrent la masse d'un même geste, l'une en poussant le râle le plus épuisé de son existence, l'autre en hurlant de douleur.

Dans son agitation, Vith n'entendit pas Miraak approcher. Ses plaintes moururent d'un coup. Une main enveloppée de l'aspect draconique écrasait sa gorge. Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis inspira profondément. Elle paniqua, se débattit de toutes ses forces. Sans résultat.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

Des soubresauts soulevèrent ses membres pendant encore quelques secondes, puis les flammes se dissipèrent. Au-dessus de sa mâchoire ne subsistait qu'une masse informe, brunâtre, qui explosa en un nuage de cendres quand son cadavre s'étala par terre.

Miraak détailla une seconde les restes fumants, puis s'agenouilla à côté de Siltafiir. Il reprit ses soins et reposa sa question :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son ton impatient paraissait calme comparé aux émotions explosives qui animaient son aura.

\- Vith a essayé d'offrir mon âme à Molag Bal.

\- J'avais compris, s'agaça-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a _fait_?

Les coups de masse encore vivides lui retournèrent l'estomac. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et cracha un juron douloureux en touchant les entailles infligées par Vith. Miraak lui caressa la joue de son sortilège.

\- Les flux magiques de ce secteur convergent tous au même endroit, remarqua-t-il en fixant les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol, elle a mené un rituel ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre, mais les mots se muèrent en un geignement pitoyable. Un torrent de larmes, accumulées durant les heures, ou peut-être les jours précédents, se déversa d'un coup sur les doigts de Miraak. Elle tomba dans ses bras et sanglota si longtemps que l'aspect draconique atteignit sa limite. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle, puis grogna, la bouche cachée dans ses cheveux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Concentrée sur les vibrations chaleureuses qui l'enveloppaient, elle ne dit rien. Tout en terminant de fermer ses blessures les plus graves, il lui reposa la question plusieurs fois, sans succès. Vaincu par son mutisme, il n'insista pas plus. Il l'enveloppa d'une couverture trouvée dans la maison et la soutint jusqu'au Château de Cœur-de-Roche, rejoint en chemin par des gardes pressés de connaître la vérité.

Au milieu de la fièvre délirante qui embrasait peu à peu son crâne, Siltafiir parvint à mentionner l'autel de Molag Bal, mais se garda bien d'expliquer ce qui s'y était produit pendant les heures les plus longues de sa vie.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Naak draaf_ – Mange (de la) merde
> 
>  Un truc qui m'a toujours agacé pendant la quête de Molag Bal, c'est de devoir frapper le prêtre de Boethiah au travers des barreaux de la cage. J'imagine toujours mon personnage en train d'agiter un bras en essayant de ne pas s'empaler sur les piques de métal. Surtout que j'ai tendance à jouer des Bosmers et des Brétons, autant dire qu'ils n'ont pas l'allonge la plus longue de Nirn.  
>    
> Enfin bon, un problème de réglé, plus qu'à s'occuper de tout le reste.  
> 


	13. Markarth – Château de Cœur-de-Roche

**Markarth – Château de Cœur-de-Roche**

Grâce à une double dose de potions médicinales et des repas chauds, le corps de Siltafiir recouvrait déjà des forces le lendemain de son épreuve. Son esprit ne pouvait en dire autant. Dès qu'elle abaissait ses paupières, la voix de Molag Bal la torturait à nouveau.

Ces terreurs ne s'amenuisaient que lorsque Miraak se tenait près d'elle, comme à cet instant. Incapable de montrer autre chose que du mépris pour la plupart des méthodes magiques de cette Ère, il s'assurait que les guérisseurs de Markarth l'avaient traitée convenablement avant de s'autoriser un peu de repos. Épuisé par les heures qu'il avait passées à examiner l'autel, planifier son démantèlement et rédiger un courrier afin de convoquer des spécialistes de l'Académie, il s'apprêtait, hélas, à rejoindre son propre lit dans la chambre voisine.

\- Dors ici, lui ordonna-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

Elle n'essaya pas de cacher la panique dans sa voix, de toute manière il l'aurait sentie. Habité d'une soudaine nervosité, il lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien et posa une main sur la lourde porte de métal dwemer. Tant pis pour son orgueil, pensa-t-elle en déglutissant.

_\- Lig Miraak. Zu'u faas._

Il céda sous l'influence de la Voix et les vagues de douleur dont elle l'accablait. Couché à quelques centimètres, il lui tournait le dos. Contre tout bon sens, elle ne sut s'en contenter. Cette distance pourtant si courte octroyait tout l'espace nécessaire à l'épanouissement de ses angoisses.

Dès que son corps se rétablirait, il retournerait à Fortdhiver, et elle devrait choisir entre la Guilde et une carrière de mercenaire haut-de-gamme. La deuxième option se serait avérée aisée, les conflits ne cessaient jamais en Bordeciel et sa réputation lui assurait la confiance de la plupart des jarls.

Mais elle avait quitté Refuge dans un but précis : devenir une voleuse. Elle aimait tout de cette profession. Soupeser une bourse fraîchement détachée d'une ceinture, entendre le cliquetis d'une serrure alors qu'elle se déverrouillait sous ses crochets, sentir les grincements des planches sous ses semelles lors des cambriolages et savourer l'excitation d'une course poursuite avec des gardes, toutes ces sensations lui manquaient à en mourir.

Cependant, côtoyer Cynric après tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé paraissait impossible. Ou peut-être que cela paraissait _trop_ possible. Il l'avait convaincue assez souvent de pardonner ses fautes, pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Et s'il y parvenait, rien ne l'empêchait de commettre d'autres affronts qu'elle pardonnerait aussi, parce qu'il l'avait habituée à une tendresse sans laquelle elle ne savait plus vivre pleinement.

\- Tu devrais être en train de dormir, grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

\- J'ai… J'ai encore peur.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Il transpirait l'agacement, ainsi qu'une autre sorte de malaise plus difficile à identifier, mais Siltafiir avait besoin de chaleur humaine plus que de sa dignité. Elle avait besoin de son âme. Lentement, mais sans hésitation, elle glissa jusqu'à lui et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Des éclairs d'appréhension la poignardèrent alors qu'elle mêlait ses doigts au tissu de ses robes, mais elle aimait trop ce contact. Il devrait le supporter durant quelques jours.

Les Atmoréens étaient vraiment grands, songea-t-elle en sombrant lentement dans le sommeil, le nez contre la base de sa nuque et ses genoux au niveau de ses fesses. Son âme l'accaparait de sa lumière et de ses bourdonnements, ne laissant place à aucun ricanement ou ombre démoniaque.

La nuit suivante, elle le convainquit à nouveau de lui tenir compagnie, celle d'après également. À la quatrième, il la rejoignit sans requête et l'enlaça de son propre chef. Le menton sur le haut de son crâne, ses genoux contre l'arrière de ses mollets, il la fit se répéter pour la trentième fois que les Atmoréens étaient vraiment, vraiment très grands.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me raconter ce que Vith a fait ?

Le cocon chaud de leur étreinte ne sut la protéger de ce souvenir trop récent. Elle dissimula son visage dans la manche de Miraak et ignora sa question. La douce insistance dont il fit preuve lui arracha tout de même une bribe de confession :

\- En échange d'une âme de dragon, Molag Bal avait promis de la rendre humaine.

Les questions de Miraak se multiplièrent, mais il dut attendre le jour suivant pour en satisfaire une fraction. Au fil de la journée, elle lui révéla que Vith n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser tranquille et s'était abstenue d'user d'un quelconque poison pour la transformer.

\- Elle a employé une autre méthode pour accélérer le processus, lui avoua-t-elle le soir venu, la voix éteinte et la tête calée dans le creux de son cou.

\- Un rituel alors, supposa-t-il en déposant de lentes caresses circulaires sur son dos, donc les sacrifices ont servi de source d'énergie.

\- Quels sacrifices ?

\- Ceux qui ont répandu du sang partout.

\- Elle n'a sacrifié personne.

Les caresses s'interrompirent. Il s'écarta pour regarder son visage.

\- Il y en a des dizaines de litres, remarqua-t-il calmement, de toute évidence persuadé qu'elle divaguait, elle a dû les tuer avant que tu arrives.

Elle regagna sa place contre son torse et se tut. S'il ne voulait pas la croire, elle ne parlerait pas. S'en rappeler demandait déjà trop d'efforts, elle préférait savourer son étreinte et oublier tout le reste. Il s'évertua pourtant à la questionner. Lui qui devait l'aider à trouver le repos la forçait à la place à revivre ce calvaire.

Pourquoi montrait-il une telle curiosité ? Cette manie de chercher à tout connaître et comprendre l'avait déjà condamné à quatre millénaires d'emprisonnement, une leçon qui aurait dû lui apprendre à se contrôler. Les nuits précédentes, il lui avait suffi de l'ignorer quelques minutes pour qu'il se lasse, mais ce soir-là les remous de son âme ne montraient aucun signe d'accalmie.

 _\- Zu'u laagus_ , protesta-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il abandonnerait.

 _\- Hi golah_ , contra-t-il, le torse vibrant d'un grondement impatient, je sens que tu as envie d'en parler, alors-

 _\- Vos zey laag_.

Son murmure suffit à le faire taire. Elle accueillit l'inconscience à bras ouverts. Puis un rire cruel l'arracha à son coma protecteur. Assise sur le lit, couverte de sueurs froides, elle chercha Miraak à tâtons, ne trouva qu'un matelas froid, et paniqua. Chaque matin depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée, il attendait qu'elle se réveille avant de la lâcher, mais pas ce jour-là. Elle localisa finalement son âme qui semblait se diriger vers l'autel.

Un frisson grimpa jusqu'à ses cheveux lorsque la plante de ses pieds toucha le sol. Elle n'ôta pas la tunique beige qu'on lui avait enfilée durant sa première nuit au Château et attrapa des bottes et des pantalons disposés à côté du lit. Depuis la veille, elle se déplaçait elle-même pour quérir ses repas, signe d'un départ proche. Signe que Miraak la délaisserait bientôt.

Confirmant sa crainte, les domestiques l'informèrent que des mages de l'Académie étaient arrivés le matin même pour démanteler l'autel. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher quand ils mirent un point final à leur besogne et que Miraak la rejoignit. Elle s'étonna de le sentir aussi nerveux que durant leur première nuit dans ce lit.

\- Je partirai demain pour m'assurer que les pièces de l'autel arrivent bien à Fortdhiver. L'énergie résiduelle qu'elles contiennent pourrait s'avérer dangereuse, nous devons les détruire dans un environnement sécurisé. Je resterai là-bas jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé

Siltafiir attendait cette annonce depuis le matin, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer contre ses omoplates. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle attendait Odahviing devant les écuries et que le convoi des mages se mettait en marche, il lui répéta ses intentions, auxquelles elle répondit encore d'un simple hochement de tête.

Les six mois touchaient à leur fin, autant retourner à Faillaise.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Lig Miraak. Zu'u faas._ – S'il te plaît Miraak. J'(ai) peur.  
>  _Zu'u laagus_ – Je (suis) fatiguée  
>  _Hi golah_ – Tu (es) têtue  
>  _Vos zey laag_ – Laisse-moi dormir
> 
> -
> 
> Après juste assez de réconfort pour pouvoir tenir debout, les problèmes recommencent. Espérons que Siltafiir saura y faire face de manière adéquate. Ou non, ça fera un meilleur récit.
> 
> Ce que j'espère c'est que vous me laisserez savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'ici, ce que vous vous attendez à trouver en cliquant sur le chapitre suivant et ce qui vous a marqué de ce drame psychologique.


	14. Faillaise – Rucheline

**Faillaise – Rucheline**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une fête, ou même à des cris de joie en remettant les pieds dans la Souricière, mais au moins à des sourires, une ou deux tapes sur son épaule, une raillerie concernant son mauvais caractère. Un geste qui lui prouverait que sa famille adoptive ne l'avait pas reniée. Seuls des yeux froids l'accueillirent.

Lorsqu'elle quémanda du travail, Brynjolf l'envoya vers Delvin en ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard. Montrant autant de sympathie, celui-ci lui confia un contrat mal rémunéré dont elle récolta le salaire sans un mot. Plus de la moitié s'en écoula dans des bouteilles de bière et d'hydromel.

De retour à Rucheline, elle ingurgita ses gains, affalée par terre devant l'âtre. Elle se réveilla au même endroit, affligée d'une gueule de bois ravageuse mais libre de rires démoniaques. Pendant près d'un mois, elle s'adonna à ce rituel, travaillant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout quand ses déplacements l'empêchaient de noyer ses peurs dans la boisson.

Un matin pourtant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux sur un tas de cendres froides et de cadavres de bouteilles. Son crâne tambourinant s'enfonçait dans un oreiller. Dans son oreiller, réalisa-t-elle en s'asseyant. En tombant, la couverture révéla sa poitrine nue. En fait, elle était entièrement nue. Les pièces de son armure marquaient le trajet depuis son plus récent tas de bouteilles jusqu'au côté gauche du lit. Et sur sa droite…

Le monde sembla se renverser. À peine capable de respirer, et encore moins de penser, elle observa le visage paisible de Cynric jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il bâilla en s'étirant lascivement, se frotta les paupières, puis tourna la tête. Le bleu acéré de ses iris s'illumina d'une étincelle enjouée lorsqu'il se posa sur elle. Il s'assit, un sourire trop satisfait soulevant ses pommettes, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-elle, la voix assourdie par l'hébétude.

\- Même dans ton état, je pensais que tu te rappellerais un peu de la nuit dernière, pouffa-t-il en lui caressant l'épaule, tu avais vraiment besoin de parler.

Pas seulement de parler, pensa-t-elle, blême, alors qu'une substance visqueuse imbibait le matelas sous ses fesses. La légère irritation entre ses jambes confirma ses suspicions. Entre couvrir sa nudité, chasser Cynric et se jeter dans le lac, elle ne sut lequel de ses projets exécuter en premier.

\- J'ai parlé de quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle en fixant le vide.

\- De ce qui t'est arrivé à Markarth. Je comprends que tu essaies de l'oublier, dit-il en indiquant les bouteilles d'un geste du menton, et du coup, tu ne dois pas non plus te rappeler que j'ai promis de te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tes terreurs nocturnes se calment.

Il promit également de ramener un peu de chaleur dans ses relations avec le reste de la Guilde, que son coup de sang et son absence prolongée avaient érodées, ce qu'elle accueillit avec la même apathie. La réalité la heurta un moment après qu'il fut parti, mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Un doux picotement subsistait du baiser qu'il avait déposé sur ses lèvres en guise d'au-revoir. Elle n'osa pas descendre dans la Souricière ce jour-là.

Il n'avait pas menti. Le soir même, il entra chez elle sans frapper et s'attela à la distraire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus l'énergie de se rappeler de Markarth. En dépit de sa nervosité, ils retournèrent ensemble dans les sous-sols de la ville. Un voile ternissait encore les sourires de ses collègues, mais ils souriaient. Ils lui souriaient.

Sa vie retrouva un semblant de sens, rythmée par les contrats et les visites de Cynric. Ses bras ne lui offraient pas le même cocon protecteur que ceux de Miraak, mais ils faisaient l'affaire. Du moins, quand il le voulait bien. Les absences irrégulières qu'il n'annonçait jamais la laissaient parfois seule, enroulée dans des draps froids, à la merci de Molag Bal. Elle préférait ces quelques terreurs à une chambre constamment vide.

Puis, après plusieurs mois d'absence, le trouble se réinstalla chez elle. Tout en récoltant le salaire d'une rapine, elle sentit une âme terriblement familière approcher de la ville. Une partie d'elle voulait sauter de joie, il lui avait tellement manqué, mais Cynric ne partagerait pas cet enthousiasme. Terrifiée, elle ne revint sur Nirn que lorsque deux doigts claquèrent juste devant son nez.

\- Pardon, je pensais à autre chose, s'excusa-t-elle devant le regard sévère de Vex.

Elle la salua d'un sourire peu convainquant, qui disparut dès qu'elle se retourna. Cynric venait d'arriver. Les genoux flageolants, elle attendit qu'il termine de s'entretenir avec Delvin pour lui faire signe de la suivre. Ils se rencontrèrent dans le couloir qui séparait le bar du Réservoir.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, on va pouvoir rentrer ensemble, roucoula-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes mon retour avant de monter, bredouilla-t-elle d'une traite.

La poigne de Cynric se crispa.

\- Il est revenu ?

\- À l'instant, il n'est même pas encore à Rucheline, se hâta-t-elle de préciser, je vais lui dire de partir et on aura la maison pour nous deux.

Ses pieds reculèrent d'eux-mêmes quand il voulut la tirer près de lui. Elle se heurta au mur.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas que tu sentes sa présence.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque-chose, couina-t-elle en secouant son bras pour se libérer.

Un frottement de bottes en provenance du bar les interrompit. Vex s'immobilisa un instant en les voyant, sans autre expression qu'un sourcil levé. Elle passa à côté d'eux et entra dans le Réservoir en s'abstenant de la moindre remarque. Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, Cynric la lâcha et grommela qu'elle devait se débarrasser de Miraak rapidement.

Chez elle, au pied des escaliers, elle perdit toute volonté de le chasser. Il rangeait une montagne de livres dans la bibliothèque du sous-sol et exhalait un épuisement écrasant, un sentiment confirmé par les énormes cernes que ses pommettes peinaient à soutenir. Le désir de lui cuisiner un repas chaud la démangea, mais Cynric ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Heureusement, Miraak l'aida à choisir une émotion appropriée dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas attendu très longtemps avant de retomber dans les bras de ce rat, gronda-t-il sans se détourner de son rangement.

\- Comment tu ?…

\- Je l'ai senti. Beaucoup de fois, cracha-t-il en lui décochant un regard sombre, ça ne m'a pas aidé à me concentrer sur la destruction de l'autel.

\- J'avais peur, crissa-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Tes angoisses seraient probablement devenues gérables si tu en avais parlé au lieu de les ignorer. _Kosoveyd do dovahkiir_.

\- C'était trop récent pour que j'en parle, et ensuite tu n'étais plus là ! s'emporta-t-elle, les mains jetées en l'air. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Pleurer dans mon lit toutes les nuits en t'attendant ?

\- Tu aurais pu venir à Fortdhiver.

Cette simple remarque moucha sa colère. L'idée ne l'avait pas même effleurée, réalisa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. En même temps, pourquoi y aurait-elle pensé ? Toujours agacée, elle croisa les bras.

\- J'ai senti ton malaise, je le sens encore, ça t'aurait dérangé que je me colle à toi comme une sangsue.

\- Sentir ce _joor_ te manipuler m'a bien plus dérangé que te prendre dans mes bras.

Malgré la colère palpable qui contamina l'atmosphère du sous-sol, ces mots propagèrent une douce chaleur dans le torse de Siltafiir, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de questions dans son crâne. Elle n'aurait pas dû céder à la curiosité, chaque seconde qu'elle passait à ne pas le sortir de chez elle risquait de tout gâcher une fois de plus avec Cynric.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il cessa de chercher un dernier centimètre de libre entre les rayons de la bibliothèque et étendit le livre qu'il tenait sur son sommet. Une lente inspiration donna l'impression à Siltafiir qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais il se tourna vers elle et approcha. Sans qu'elle le réalise, son malaise s'était mué en une déprimante résignation.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il couvre sa joue d'une paume tiède et sa bouche d'un baiser brûlant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de son cou. Malgré l'ombre qui ternissait son aura, elle sentait son plaisir avec une clarté éblouissante. Au cœur de leur euphorie partagée, elle crut s'envoler, aussi la prit-il au dépourvu lorsqu'il recula soudainement et soupira :

\- Ça ne durerait pas, tu te lasserais de moi.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, prise d'un frisson qui la replongea dans les tréfonds de Markarth. Vith m'a dit la même chose. C'est elle qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

\- Même si ses intentions étaient néfastes, elle avait raison, il te manquerait…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et marmonna derrière ses doigts, mais ne termina jamais sa phrase.

\- Il me manquerait quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle en regrettant déjà ses paroles à venir. Si tu m'expliques, je te raconterai tout ce qui s'est passé à Markarth.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Son malaise réapparut, plus vibrant que jamais. Un sincère confusion naquit dans l'esprit de Siltafiir pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots avec une peine presque douloureuse. Les arts alchimiques et culinaires demeuraient ses principales lacunes, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de les pratiquer en gaspillant des ingrédients, et ce malgré ses réprimandes. Craignait-il tout de même de ne pouvoir la soigner ou la nourrir ? La croyait-il vaine à ce point ?

\- Je n'aime pas le sexe.

Elle abaissa et releva lentement ses paupières. Ça n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Pas qu'elle sache vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ça n'était _certainement_ pas ça.

\- Pourtant tu profitais de Vith sans que ça te gêne, gronda-t-elle, de plus en plus confuse.

\- C'était plutôt elle qui profitait de moi, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras à son tour, le corps agité d'un frémissement, pour être honnête, ça me surprend que tu ne l'aies pas senti.

\- Bien sûr que je n'ai rien senti, grimaça-t-elle, peu désireuse de se remémorer leurs ébats, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour penser à autre chose, me concentrer sur vous deux était trop désag… oh…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la réalisation, puis se relevèrent, poussées par la colère. S'il avait existé un moyen dénué de daedra, elle aurait ressuscité Vith encore et encore pour lui infliger le même supplice qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Cependant, la vampire n'était pas seule source de son indignation.

 _\- Pookus uvokriin !_ M'accuser de m'être laissée faire alors que Vith t'avait manipulé pendant des semaines, tu mériterais que je te jette dans le lac !

Ce simple éclat étourdit Miraak. Elle ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer :

\- En plus, tu me prends pour qui ? Une disciple de Molag Bal ? Je ne force pas les gens à venir dans mon lit, et même si c'était le cas ton âme rendrait ça insupportable, tu devrais le savoir !

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que-

\- Que je me lasserais de toi ? Vith s'est trompée !

La bouche entrouverte, il la fixa un moment pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, puis leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Ça ne te manquerait pas ?

\- Pas spécialement. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je… que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'ai passé presque dix ans à me faire plaisir toute seule, rien ne m'empêche de recommencer.

Envahi d'un soulagement étourdissant, il se jeta sur elle et dévora son visage et sa gorge de baisers désespérés. Une soif intarissable s'était éveillée. L'impression d'être une oasis dans laquelle se plongeait un rescapé du désert Alik'r saisit Siltafiir. Après quatre millénaires d'emprisonnement, suivis de l'affection conditionnelle de Vith, elle aussi se serait délestée de toute retenue, songea-t-elle en l'abreuvant de cajoleries.

Cela ne le guérit en rien de sa curiosité. Plié en deux pour cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou, il la rappela à sa promesse :

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé à Markarth ?

Malgré un brusque désir de se rouler en boule, elle rassembla son courage et ses mots. Sa douleur avait crû pendant qu'elle l'occultait, ou peut-être que l'indolence causée par l'alcool et le sexe l'y avait rendue plus sensible. D'une langue pâteuse, elle bredouilla son histoire en s'accrochant aux robes de Miraak.

La cage aux barreaux pointus, les coups de masse, les résurrections forcées, le rire de Molag, chaque aveu la rapprocha un peu plus des larmes. Au fil du récit, ils se mirent au lit. Elle ne compta pas les heures passées à pleurer dans ses bras, mais chaque sanglot s'accompagnait de la certitude qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Kosoveyd do dovahkiir_ – Comportement d'enfant dragon ("kiir" veut littéralement dire "enfant", dans le sens "personne en pleine croissance", tandis que "kiin" signifie plutôt "descendant de" ou "de la famille de")  
>  _Pookus uvokriin !_ – Puant hypocrite !
> 
> -
> 
> Sachant que les dragons de Skyrim ne se reproduisent pas, je suppute que le culte draconique n'accordait pratiquement aucune importance à tout ce qui était de nature sexuelle. Ma théorie est qu'ils laissaient les membres gérer ça entre eux discrètement et si des enfants en résultaient ils les rassemblaient et leur donnaient à tous la même éducation, séparant à mesure les plus forts des plus faibles. Pareil pour tout ce qui était romance et intimité. Du coup, n'ayant aucune raison de s'y intéresser jusqu'à présent, Miraak n'y connaît rien, que dalle, à part la théorie biologique basique bien entendu.
> 
> On s'approche gentiment de la conclusion, j'espère que ça vous plaît encore et que vous partagerez votre ressenti. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup savoir tout ce que vous avez à dire sur ce récit.


	15. Solitude – Palais Bleu

**Solitude – Palais Bleu**

Le professionnalisme avant tout. Brynjolf le leur avait répété cinq fois avant de les laisser partir. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais n'en pensait pas moins. L'envoyer en mission avec Cynric moins de deux semaines après leur froide séparation n'était pas une décision beaucoup plus professionnelle que tous les jurons qu'elle avait hésité à déverser sur son chef. Malgré tout, il fallait avouer que le prix de ce contrat valait plus cher que toutes les querelles de la Guilde.

L'armée impériale avait devancé les rebelles en explorant d'anciennes ruines et s'était approprié la couronne d'os, un argument de poids dans l'élection du futur Haut Roi. Sans se priver d'user de la Voix, Siltafiir avait convaincu Jorleif, le chambellan d'Ulfric, puis Galmar, son huscarl et ami, et enfin Ulfric lui-même de s'offrir les services des voleurs afin de récupérer cet artefact. Ce en échange d'une somme à faire pâlir le trésorier de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental et de la promesse que Maven conserverait son titre de jarl en cas de victoire sombrage.

La couronne en poche, ils attendaient que la panique des gardes s'apaise, cachés dans la chambre inoccupée de Sybille Stentor la magicienne de la cour. Elle n'y revenait jamais avant l'aurore, une information dont les membres de la Guilde profitaient régulièrement.

Appuyée contre le mur, à côté de la porte, Siltafiir écoutait les sons extérieurs pour s'assurer que personne ne les prendrait par surprise. Moins précautionneux, Cynric avait élu une chaise et patientait, la cheville posée sur le genou et les doigts croisés sur le ventre. Il avait montré une décence surprenante depuis leur départ de Faillaise, pensa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard torve, avec un peu de chance il continuerait même après leur retour.

\- La voie est libre ?

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_laas_

\- On dirait qu'ils fouillent l'étage inférieur, décrivit-elle en plissant les yeux devant le mur, et un groupe est posté juste devant la porte principAGH !

Une poussée derrière son crâne écrasa son front contre la pierre et l'offrit à la merci de Cynric. Le temps qu'elle retrouve ses sens, il avait baissé ses pantalons et la maintenait plaquée contre le mur. Elle inspira pour se vêtir de l'aspect draconique, mais une main empoigna ses cheveux et lui asséna un second choc.

\- Je parie qu'il n'est même pas bon au lit, feula-t-il contre son oreille, après quatre-mille ans à s'aiguiser la dague tout seul, il ne doit pas y connaître grand-chose. Je vais te rappeler pourquoi tu es mieux avec moi.

Aveuglée par sa commotion, elle subit, impuissante, le souffle moite et les suçons qu'il déposa sur sa nuque. Elle faillit fondre en larmes en entendant le cliquetis de ses ceintures, mais un hurlement lointain lui rendit un semblant d'espoir.

_ODAHVIING_

Miraak arrivait. Cela ne suffit pas à distraire le voleur, mais Siltafiir retrouva un peu de combativité. Ses coups de coudes se multiplièrent, et même s'ils lui valurent une troisième bosse, ils empêchèrent son agresseur d'accomplir ses sombres desseins.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit, tonna une voix derrière la porte.

Cynric s'écarta en jurant. Siltafiir n'attendit pas que leurs poursuivants atteignent la chambre. Couverte de son invisibilité, elle tira la poignée de la porte si fort qu'elle manqua de l'arracher, envoyant au passage le battant s'écraser contre Cynric.

Ne prenant pas le temps de s'inquiéter des blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées, elle s'enfuit en zigzaguant entre les gardes. Elle s'élança dans la rue sans s'arrêter, traversa les grandes portes à la même vitesse et ne s'autorisa à ralentir qu'une fois les écuries perdues de vues.

Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent à l'instant où elle s'arrêta. Assise au milieu de la route, elle n'attendit qu'une minute l'arrivée de Miraak sur le dos d'un Odahviing presque aussi nerveux que lui. Elle se hissa sur ses pieds instables, qu'elle traîna dans leur direction dès qu'ils atterrirent. Bouillant d'une rage et d'une peur étrangement rassurantes, Miraak sauta à terre pour lui attraper les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai senti ton âme depuis Faillaise.

 _\- Rok lost rinik faas_ , confirma Odahviing, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du concerné.

\- Cynric… de nouveau… attaqué… haleta-t-elle, toujours à bout de souffle et le crâne de plus en plus douloureux.

 _\- Daar nivahriin serk_ , cracha-t-il, vibrant de haine, où est-il ?

Tandis qu'elle formait des phrases cohérentes dans son esprit, il guérit son front enflé et essuya le sang qui s'était écoulé d'une entaille. Soit Cynric avait échappé aux gardes, auquel cas il se cachait et le chercher s'avérerait vain, soit il croupissait dans les geôles de Mornefort, lui expliqua-t-elle laborieusement. Autant rentrer chez eux.

Lorsqu'il fut décidé qu'elle réglerait le problème en suivant les usages de la Guilde, ce qui impliquait que Miraak n'arracherait pas les membres de Cynric comme les pattes d'un insecte s'il croisait par hasard son chemin, ils s'envolèrent.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Rok lost rinik faas._ – Il était vraiment apeuré.  
>  _Daar nivahriin serk_ – Ce lâche rat
> 
> Forcément, ça devait tomber sur l'un des plus gros contrats de sa carrière. Au moins, elle a Miraak pour la soutenir.
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends votre avis avec impatience !


	16. Faillaise – La Cruche Percée, Réservoir

**Faillaise – La Cruche Percée, Réservoir**

\- Pourquoi tu es seule ? gronda Brynjolf d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Je suis revenue sur Odahviing, avoua-t-elle après une pénible inspiration, si Cynric n'est pas là dans trois jours, c'est qu'il est à Mornefort.

\- Tu l'as laissé en arrière avec le butin ?

\- Il portait la sacoche, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la récupérer.

\- Même s'il a été capturé, je lui fais confiance pour s'échapper rapidement, mais j'espère pour vous deux qu'il a pu sauver la couronne.

Elle s'était réjouie de l'imaginer enfermé, mais elle avait effectivement oublié quelle profession il avait exercée avant de s'enrôler dans la Guilde. Se faire emprisonner pour accomplir une quelconque besogne et ressortir aussi vite était _la_ spécialité de Cynric. S'il s'était fait capturer, non seulement elle ne serait débarrassée de lui que pour une poignée de jours, mais en plus Brynjolf s'attaquerait à son salaire, ou pire.

Dès son retour, Cynric présenta son nez cassé comme preuve de la brutalité qui lui avait valu un passage si bref que désagréable dans les geôles de Solitude. Son rôle de victime arrachait déjà des froncements de sourcils inquiets à Brynjolf. Le cœur battant, Siltafiir se défendit au mieux.

\- Rien ne serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas rebattu les oreilles à propos de Miraak ! se justifia-t-elle, prête à inventer n'importe quoi plutôt que de révéler le véritable méfait de Cynric devant toute la Guilde.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas supporter une simple remarque.

\- C'est toi qui as alerté les gardes !

\- Ça suffit ! intervint leur chef avant de se masser la tempe. Je crois qu'on sait tous qui a tendance à faire le plus de bruit par ici, reprit-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Siltafiir, tu te contenteras de la moitié des gains pour tes dix prochaines missions. Si Vipir et Thrynn n'arrivent pas à récupérer la couronne, ça montera à vingt.

\- Mais il-

\- Un mot de plus et j'y ajoute un mois d'expulsion.

Des larmes de rages menaçaient d'inonder ses joues alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle aurait pu étrangler Cynric. Les insultes des langues commune et draconique remplissaient un rôle important dans son vocabulaire, mais aucune ne décrivait cet immonde personnage d'une manière qui la satisfaisait. Quand la porte de Rucheline claqua, elle trouva Miraak en train de déguster un plat terriblement mal présenté.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je lui arrache les bras ? demanda-t-il avec un espoir non dissimulé.

\- Non. Si tu le fais, je ne pourrai pas m'en charger moi-même.

Il poussa un grognement amusé qui ne suffit malheureusement pas à calmer les nerfs de Siltafiir. Adossée à la porte, elle évaluait ses choix. Réduire Cynric en miettes la tentait effectivement, et la Guilde la prenait déjà pour une morveuse colérique, autant leur donner une raison concrète de la répudier. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas les quitter en leur laissant une image si sanglante.

Impossible également de travailler à ses côtés. Brynjolf ne leur confierait probablement aucune mission ensemble avant des années, mais sentir son regard, voir son sourire satisfait, savoir que les autres le plaignaient d'avoir eu à endurer son ire, elle ne le supporterait pas. Au premier mot, elle exploserait.

La Guilde qu'elle connaissait n'existait plus, l'odeur familière des égouts redevenait puanteur, même l'idée de vider des poches et des tiroirs la lassait. Tout la lassait. Une fatigue soudaine étouffa sa colère. Morose, elle réagit à peine quand Miraak l'enlaça. Ses doigts mous pendirent un moment aux plis de ses robes, puis il l'extirpa de sa torpeur en lui offrant de goûter à sa création culinaire.

\- C'est presque mangeable, admit-elle en souriant à moitié.

Le bœuf émincé – ou plutôt massacré – avait conservé son goût malgré une élasticité prononcée, les pommes-de-terre n'étaient qu'un petit peu trop salées et les feuilles de chou ne lui donnaient presque pas envie de tirer la langue en grimaçant. Il avait progressé.

Une nuit dans ses bras la délesta de ses doutes. Son armure de voleuse pliée et serrée contre son torse, elle traversa la ville au petit matin et longea le canal jusqu'à l'entrée officielle de la Souricière. Pour plus de discrétion, elle avait choisi d'éviter le passage direct dans le Réservoir. Elle ne voulait attirer l'attention de personne.

Invisible, elle longea les souterrains et déboucha sur la Cruche Percée. Un élan de nostalgie la heurta de plein fouet quand elle entendit les exclamations excitées de joueurs de cartes, les chants alcoolisés malgré l'heure matinale et les arguments mercantiles de Vekel, mais elle ne ralentit par pour les écouter. À la place, elle s'engouffra dans le Réservoir.

Repérant Brynjolf qui s'entretenait avec Karliah, elle se faufila derrière le bureau où il entassait sa paperasse. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux Rossignols, tout juste trop éloignés pour qu'elle les entende, elle déposa son fardeau sur la chaise du chef. Elle dégaina sa dague porte-bonheur avec un pincement au cœur et l'abandonna au même endroit. Sans leur accorder un regard de plus, elle retourna à la surface.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur Miraak, sinon elle tiendrait probablement compagnie aux poissons au fond du canal. Si vous vous demandez quelle punition Cynric devra endurer, restez branchés, ça vient tout de suite.


	17. Fortdhiver – Le Foyer Gelé

**Fortdhiver – Le Foyer Gelé**

Miraak n'émit aucune objection quand elle décida de le suivre à Fortdhiver le temps de se procurer une maison dans une Châtellerie plus accueillante - le Manoir du Lac à Épervine la tentait fortement, ses économies de voleuse et d'aventurière lui permettraient tout juste de se le procurer. Les mages l'accueillirent joyeusement. En échange de l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportée dans sa poursuite d'Alduin, elle leur avait promis de revenir participer à leurs cours.

Trépignant à l'idée d'étudier le _Thu'um_ , ils l'invitèrent à se joindre aux leçons dès sa première matinée à l'Académie. Elle leur devait bien cela, sans compter que Miraak refusait ardemment de les assister. Pas question qu'on le traite comme un cobaye, grognait-il à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

Un jour qu'elle revenait d'une discussion échaudée avec le jarl d'Épervine – ce sagouin avait gonflé le prix du Manoir en usant d'arguments qu'elle s'était retenue de lui faire regretter – un membre de l'Académie lui remit un message. Les mots concis griffés sur le papier l'invitaient dans le sous-sol du Foyer Gelé, l'auberge de la ville. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer un quelconque citoyen en quête d'assistance, mais y trouva un visage familier.

\- Vex ?

\- Réponds-moi sans poser de question, ordonna l'impériale en se dispensant des habituelles politesses, comment tu décrirais la relation que tu avais avec Cynric ?

\- Pourquoi tu-

\- J'ai dit, pas de question.

Elle s'excusa et bredouilla une description hésitante des humeurs variables du Bréton, de sa jalousie, de son agressivité. Un tressaillement la secoua quand elle pensa à leur mission dans cette même ville, mais elle s'abstint de mentionner cet incident. Des rides encore plus mécontentes qu'à l'accoutumée apparurent entre les sourcils de l'interrogatrice.

\- Je me disais aussi, acquiesça-t-elle à la fin de l'explication, ça ne te ressemblait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne me res-

Deux pupilles perçantes la dissuadèrent de terminer sa phrase.

\- Ça lui arrivait de s'en prendre à toi ? Physiquement, je veux dire.

Le sang quitta ses joues. La confession lui brûlait les lèvres, mais la peur de ne pas être crue la bâillonna. Elle faillit mentir, un "non" tout bête aurait probablement suffi. À la place, elle demeura muette, assourdie par les battements de son propre cœur.

\- Prends ton temps, l'encouragea Vex avec une douceur peu caractéristique.

Elle déglutit, les doigts entremêlés si fort que ses phalanges hurlaient à la mort.

\- Il a réessayé à Solitude, balbutia-t-elle en fixant le sol, les gardes nous ont repérés parce que je me suis défendue.

\- Réessayé ?

Un flou voilait ses souvenirs du Pavillon de la Prestance, mais la peur et la douleur demeuraient vives, d'ailleurs elle bénissait chaque nuit la directrice d'avoir autorisé Miraak à changer de chambre sans lui poser de question. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne put empêcher une grimace de tordre ses traits.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, mais dis-le au moins à Brynjolf. Je te soutiendrai s'il le faut. Cynric est encore plus insupportable depuis ton départ, ça m'enrage de le voir se pavaner alors qu'un de nos Rossignols est partis à cause de lui.

Tout le corps de Siltafiir semblait enveloppé dans du coton alors qu'elle remerciait Vex, la gorge nouée par le soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait sa famille après tout.

\- Attends qu'on se soit débarrassées de lui avant de me remercier. Il a passé des mois à geindre que tu le malmenais, il faudra convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'est pas une pauvre victime innocente.

Elle aurait dû se douter que son seul coup de sang n'avait pas ruiné toutes ses amitiés d'une volée. Déterminée, elle annonça ses intentions à Miraak et retourna à Faillaise en compagnie de Vex.

**À suivre**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une alliée inattendue se présente. Ses conseils permettront-ils à Siltafiir de retrouver sa vie dérobée par le mauvais sort ?
> 
> Comme à l'accoutumée, prévenez-moi si vous repérez une faute quelque-part, et partagez votre ressenti de toute votre âme. Les reviews sont à la base de ma pyramide alimentaire.


	18. Faillaise – La Cruche Percée

**Faillaise – La Cruche Percée**

La conviction de Siltafiir s'effrita quand Brynjolf lui accorda une discussion dans sa chambre. À peine la porte se ferma-t-elle qu'il croisa les bras et l'admonesta d'un regard sombre.

\- J'ai des choses importantes à faire, dépêche-toi.

Le ventre crispé, elle se répéta que, dans le pire des cas, Vex la soutiendrait. Dans le pire du pire des cas, elle retournerait à l'Académie et prétendrait que rien ne s'était produit.

\- Je dois te raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé à Solitude. Et aussi pendant le contrat du grimoire, à Fortdhiver.

L'expression de Brynjolf ne s'adoucit guère, mais sa curiosité était piquée. La tête légèrement penchée, il l'interrogea :

\- De quoi tu parles ? Le contrat de Fortdhiver s'est déroulé sans accroc.

\- N-non justement, pas pour moi.

Elle ne sut d'abord par où commencer. L'arrivée de Miraak avait révélé la jalousie de Cynric, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, ce contexte aiderait Brynjolf à mieux comprendre les raisons de son agression. Le dos droit malgré son angoisse, elle lui révéla tout depuis son retour de Solstheim jusqu'à l'incident de l'Académie.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé. Quand il a réalisé qu'on était dans la chambre de Miraak, il m'a… conta-t-elle, interrompue par un tressaillement. Il m'a plaquée sur le bureau.

Le mot ne voulait pas se former entre ses lèvres. Elle s'était bien gardée d'y penser jusqu'alors, arracher le voile qui occultait ce souvenir lui retournait l'estomac. L'espace d'un battement de cils, elle se crut debout devant Miraak à lui relater son calvaire de Markarth. Sauf que Brynjolf ne montrait aucun désir de la croire.

\- C'était stupide de sa part de te pousser, je ne dirai pas le contraire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait m'intéresser. Tu as démissionné, tu te rappelles ?

S'il continuait de la fixer avec tant de rancœur dans le regard, elle finirait vraiment par éclater en sanglots. Les larmes perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je veux au moins que tu entendes ma version des faits, bredouilla-t-elle piteusement, si tu préfères la sienne, je m'en irai sans faire d'histoire.

Le visage du chef s'adoucit quand des trainées humides se dessinèrent sur ses joues. Elle faillit déchirer la peau de sa lèvre en la mordant. Il devait savoir.

\- Il ne m'a pas juste plaquée sur le bureau, reprit-elle en respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer, ce qui eut l'effet inverse, il a- il m'a- il- il-

\- Reprends-toi, intervint-il en décroisant les bras, et recommence calmem-

\- Il m'a violée !

Il la fixa silencieusement pendant qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Le mot résonnait dans son crâne sans signe d'accalmie, mais une lassitude presque agréable l'emplissait peu à peu. Même s'il crachait sur sa confession, elle repartirait déchargée d'un fardeau.

\- C'est une accusation grave, remarqua-t-il, le teint terne.

\- Je ne mens pas, croassa-t-elle d'une voix faussée par la morve qui bouchait son nez.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste la dernière chose que j'avais envie d'entendre. Protéger tout le monde des menaces extérieures est déjà assez compliqué, alors quand on commence à s'en prendre les uns aux autres…

Il ponctua sa phrase en grommelant derrière la main qu'il passait sur son visage. Les oreilles bourdonnantes après ces paroles inespérées, elle souffla :

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Tu as ton tempérament, mais pas au point de mentir sur un sujet pareil. Et puis, tu n'es pas une si bonne actrice.

Un second poids tomba de ses épaules, mais Brynjolf n'en avait pas terminé. Tout en lui indiquant la table et les chaises qui occupaient le centre de la pièce, il lui demanda de confirmer ses suspicions naissantes. Dès qu'elle fut installée en face de lui, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, croisa les doigts et posa sa première question :

\- Sois honnête : est-ce que tu t'énervais à chaque fois qu'il parlait à d'autres femmes ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. Tu l'as trompé avec Miraak ?

\- Absolument pas ! s'indigna-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Calme-toi, c'était juste une vérification, tempéra-t-il en levant une main, après ton expulsion, tu l'as supplié de revenir vers toi ?

\- Non plus, grogna-t-elle avant d'hésiter, enfin, peut-être… Je ne me rappelle pas.

Les sourcils froncés si bas qu'ils jetaient une ombre sur ses yeux, il l'encouragea à continuer d'une voix calme. Elle ne se réjouissait pas de lui avouer dans quelle position Cynric l'avait trouvée. Si elle avait géré ses peurs comme une adulte, cette histoire se serait conclue des mois auparavant.

\- J'avais bu, marmonna-t-elle, les mains jointes entre ses genoux, quand je me suis réveillée, il était dans le lit, à côté de moi.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, déclara-t-il en plaquant ses paumes sur la table pour se lever.

Elle se ratatina un peu plus sur sa chaise. Avait-il changé d'avis après cette preuve de son irresponsabilité ? Une boule dans la gorge, elle murmura :

\- Pardon, j'aurais dû être plus prudente et-

\- Le seul à devoir s'excuser, c'est Cynric, coupa-t-il, les doigts crispés sur les planches, il connait la règle : jamais avec quelqu'un d'ivre mort.

Il commença à faire les cents pas en grommelant des injures dans sa barbe, puis s'immobilisa. Jetant un regard hésitant à Siltafiir, il approcha pour lui saisir l'épaule.

\- Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser, si j'avais été plus attentif, ça ne serait pas allé aussi loin. C'était facile de penser que l'Enfant de Dragon avait mauvais caractère plutôt qu'admettre la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle répliqua d'un sourire si heureux qu'épuisé. Ne restait qu'à s'envoler pour Fortdhiver et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Miraak. Alors qu'elle se levait dans ce but précis, Brynjolf lui rappela qu'un problème demeurait. Il lui suggéra de rester là pendant qu'il préparait le nécessaire. Un moment plus tard, Vex vint la trouver pour la mener dans le Réservoir.

Une foule encerclait Brynjolf, dressé sur le socle de pierre qui coiffait le bassin central. Suivant le conseil de l'Impériale, Siltafiir devint invisible et se posta à côté du maître qui entama son discours peu après. Il parla des Rossignols et de la trinité qu'ils se devaient de restaurer, propageant une excitation croissante parmi les spectateurs.

\- Cynric, si tu veux bien t'approcher.

Alors que l'interpellé avançait, son faciès de glace fissuré d'un sourire surpris, des murmures s'élevèrent alentours. Incrédules, impressionnés ou envieux, tous l'observèrent lever fièrement le menton à la droite de leur chef. Sur sa gauche, toujours indécelable, Siltafiir trépignait d'impatience.

\- Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé la personne parfaite pour remplir le rôle de troisième Rossignol. Elle était partie à cause de lui.

Sans laisser à son auditoire le temps de traiter l'information, il empoigna l'avant-bras de Cynric et le tordit dans son dos. Des exclamations interloquées s'élevèrent dans le Réservoir. Dès qu'elles se calmèrent suffisamment pour le laisser parler, il invita Siltafiir à se montrer. Les spectateurs la cherchaient déjà parmi eux quand elle réapparut juste devant Cynric.

Il poussa un juron effrayé, imité par Brynjolf qui s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de le cacher. Elle aurait tout donné pour noyer cet ignoble bâtard dans le bassin, mais elle se contint et vint se placer à sa droite pour attendre le verdict du maître. Remis de ses émotions, celui-ci ne la fit pas attendre.

\- Pour le traitement qu'il a infligé à l'une de nos membres et les mensonges qu'il a racontés au reste d'entre nous, Cynric Endell ici présent est à partir de ce jour banni de la Souricière. Je suis certain que beaucoup parmi vous ne savent pas encore ce qu'implique une expulsion définitive. Les habitués commenceront, vous comprendrez vite comment ça fonctionne.

Au début indécis, les vétérans se mirent en marche un par un dès que Vex avança. Tenant le col de Cynric d'une main, elle arracha son capuchon de l'autre, soigneuse d'emporter une poignée de cheveux avec son trophée. Sans considération pour ses plaintes, elle le tira au milieu de l'attroupement qui compléta son œuvre à merveille. Chaque pièce d'armure y passa, puis chaque vêtement.

Quand il ne lui resta pas même un mouchoir pour se rendre décent, Brynjolf l'empoigna à nouveau. Aidé de Thrynn et suivi de Siltafiir, il le traîna dans le labyrinthe des souterrains jusqu'à l'une de leurs nombreuses trappes secrètes. Là, au pied du mur de Faillaise, coupés de tout par la forêt dense qui bordait le sud de la ville, les deux Nordiques le forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Ne restait qu'un poing final à mettre à cette œuvre, dont l'honneur revenait bien entendu à la plus lésée de tous.

Siltafiir se lécha les lèvres en massant les doigts qu'elle s'apprêtait à écraser sur le nez de Cynric. Cependant, la vue d'un filet de sang coulant d'une de ses narines, d'une entaille dans sa lèvre et d'épars hématomes infligés par l'enthousiasme des autres voleurs la dissuada de sa salir les mains. Si elle devait se débarrasser de lui, elle userait d'un moyen plus… personnalisé.

\- Tu as l'air d'hésiter, s'étonna Brynjolf.

\- J'ai le droit d'utiliser la Voix ? s'enquit-elle, le souffle agité de spasmes impatients.

\- On a dit, pas sur les collègues. C'est pas un collègue.

Elle n'attendait rien de plus. Toutes les angoisses qui l'avaient torturées, ses peurs, ses terreurs, ses paniques, ses cauchemars, ses sueurs froides, ses genoux tremblants, ses paumes moites et son cœur affolé s'agglutinèrent, se mêlèrent, nourrirent sa Voix d'une force nouvelle. Enivrée par l'effroi impuissant de Cynric, elle hurla à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_FAAS RU MAAR_

Libéré de la poigne des Nordiques, il cligna des yeux, puis beugla à en cracher ses poumons. Pendant qu'elle l'observait s'enfuir en trébuchant sur les racines apparentes et les buissons, le regret de ne pas lui avoir arraché au moins quelques doigts la démangea. Elle l'effaça quand un autre braillement s'éleva d'entre les troncs.

**À suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les conflits sont réglés, ne reste que l'épilogue qui, je l'espère, mettra un point satisfaisant à cette histoire.


	19. Faillaise – Rucheline

**Faillaise – Rucheline**

\- Me revoilà, chantonna Siltafiir en descendant les escaliers de sa demeure.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle attendit que Miraak veuille bien se pencher pour s'accrocher à son cou et l'embrasser. Après d'affectueuses salutations, il retourna à ses essais alchimiques pendant qu'elle cherchait nerveusement des trous dans son stock d'ingrédients. Elle s'étonna de compter tous ses achats à la place où elle les avait laissés.

\- Je n'ai rien pris ici, lui assura-t-il sans se détourner de son mortier, j'ai tout acheté à Fortdhiver et chez Elgrim.

\- Avec quel argent ?

Elle lui laissait toujours une somme confortable lorsqu'elle s'en allait pour plusieurs jours, mais certainement pas assez pour les sels de givre et tous les autres ingrédients onéreux empilés autour du laboratoire. Il interrompit son travail et, habité d'un sentiment dont il ne savait que faire, se tourna vers elle en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce Khajiit. Au début, les étudiants me posaient juste des questions de temps en temps, puis il a sollicité une démonstration de ma part. D'autres l'ont imité à plusieurs reprises et, selon eux, je donne des leçons à présent.

Les jours que Siltafiir avait passés sur les bancs de l'école de Refuge conjurèrent l'image d'un Miraak affublé des mêmes robes mitées que ses professeurs, arborant une barbe mal entretenue et des cheveux trop longs dont les mèches folles s'échappaient d'une queue de cheval, le tout appuyé sur un bâton enchanté qu'il employait parfois pour pointer des diagrammes sur un tableau noir ou menacer les élèves qui se comportaient mal en classe. Cette vision se grava irrémédiablement dans son esprit. L'hilarité la plia en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'offusqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Elle s'excusa sans cesser de rire et le félicita pour ses progrès alchimiques et humains avec sincérité. Pour quelqu'un qui en était arrivé à oublier comment bouillir de l'eau, il avait rattrapé son retard à une vitesse folle. La couleur et la consistance de son mélange semblaient correctes, en tout cas pour le moment.

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, elle loua encore ses accomplissements tout en se blottissant contre lui. Il avait complété la potion sans autre défaut que la rendre grumeleuse, un exploit au vu de ses antécédents. Confortée par la fierté qu'elle venait de nourrir, elle autorisa son sourire à s'élargir. Même ses peurs les plus tenaces s'estompaient peu à peu face au soutient de Miraak et de la Guilde. Elle avait tout, rien sur Nirn ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant précis.

_\- Kogaan. Fah pah._

Elle se redressa et, un bras appuyé sur son torse, le fixa pendant une poignée de secondes. Après ces nombreux mois de joie, elle n'y pensait même plus. Pourtant il venait effectivement de la remercier. Contre toute attente, il avait réussi à la rendre encore plus heureuse. Vraiment, rien n'aurait pu embellir ce moment. De tout Mundus, elle ne pouvait songer à-

_\- Zu'u lokaal hi._

Les divins aimaient toujours se moquer d'elle, mais pour une fois elle ne s'en plaignait pas. La gorge nouée par la tendresse agréablement étouffante qu'émettait l'âme de Miraak, elle répondit d'abord en attrapant sa tête à deux mains pour l'embrasser. Son front pressé contre le sien, elle recouvra lentement son souffle, puis s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Zey ahk. Zu'u lokaal hi_.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques**  
>  _Kogaan. Fah pah._ – Merci. Pour tout.  
>  _Zu'u lokaal hi._ – Je t'aime. (littéralement : Je aime toi)  
>  _Zey ahk._ – Moi aussi.
> 
> -
> 
> J'avais une forte envie de mièvreries après tout le sang et autres substances répandus par ce récit. J'espère que vous aussi.
> 
> Sur cette conclusion, je ne peux que me répéter : connaître votre avis m'emplirait d'une joie indescriptible. Cette histoire m'a fortement tapé sur le système pendant presque exactement deux ans, plus particulièrement durant ces quinze derniers jours de rédaction quasi-ininterrompue. Je suis extrêmement satisfait d'avoir pu enfin la pondre et la partager avec le monde. En plus, elle va arrêter de me distraire quand j'essaierai de me concentrer sur la fanfic de la "vraie" aventure de Siltafiir. Je ne garantis pas que le temps d'attente entre les chapitres sera vraiment diminué, mais on peut toujours espérer.
> 
> Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, je vais m'affaler un moment sur mon lit et savourer le vide existentiel laissé par l'achèvement de cette tâche interminable.


End file.
